524 Loud & Clear
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Dans un slum où les guerres de gangs font rage et se mêlent au cannibalisme, la bande Matryoshka met de l'ordre en secret. Gumi, ancienne championne de base-ball, se retrouve enrôlée dans la légende... Basée sur plusieurs chansons Vocaloid.
1. Camarade

****title**** 524 Loud & Clear  
><strong>sommaire<strong> Dans un slum où les guerres de gangs font rage et se mêlent au cannibalisme, la bande Matryoshka met de l'ordre en secret. Gumi, ancienne championne de base-ball, se retrouve enrôlée dans la légende... Basée sur plusieurs chansons Vocaloid.**  
><strong>pairing<strong>** sans**  
><strong>rating <strong>**ça variera de T à M****  
><strong>**

**a/n : **Aah, la frénésie xD Puisque ce sont les vacances, j'ai cette folie, cette envie d'écrire. En écoutant de nombreux mashups, des medleys, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Ca sera l'une de mes prochaines séries, en plus d'_Hikky's Daughter_, une fanfic en anglais que je vais publier prochainement. Ouais je sais que j'ai _Orchestral_, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'angoisse de la feuille blanche dessus.

Et oui, c'est librement inspiré de _Matryoshka_, et de pleins d'autres chansons. Vous verrez.

***Paru Café**

* * *

><p><strong>524 Loud &amp; Clear<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait. Le ciel, d'un jaune pisse, se mariait avec la couleur saumon du coucher de l'astre.<p>

Gumi prit une grande respiration. Elle s'avança parmi les décombres puants, ses yeux d'un vert glacial cachés par ses longues mèches noires en bataille. Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt rouge à capuche, arquant le dos, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Carapace. Une tortue. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez, qu'elle remonta d'un coup sec avec son index et son majeur.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était folle de faire ça. Rentrer dans la déchetterie, en sachant pertinemment que cela risquait de signer son arrêt de mort. Sur les carcasses de voitures abandonnées, des tags de smiley aux yeux déments la dévisageaient, riant silencieusement de cette jeune femme. Un rat couina, recouvert de peinture couleur violette à pois roses, la dévisagea une fraction de seconde avant de détaler devant elle. Elle déglutit et avança, une des mains au fond de ses poches serrant un canif.

Son pied buta contre une boîte de conserve. Elle donna un grand coup dedans, et l'objet cylindrique vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur un mur couvert de tags fluo avec un bruit métallique. Gumi déchiffra l'écriture stylisée, pour comprendre des mots sans aucun sens. Ce qui revenait souvent était _Kalinka ? Malinka ? _ainsi que le chiffre 524. Elle s'approcha, et effleura des doigts le muret. Soudain, un léger bruit attira son attention par-dessus les poubelles. Elle tourna la tête à une vitesse hallucinante, au point de se craquer la nuque. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus et elle sentit serrer le canif dans sa poche plus fort que d'habitude.

Si seulement elle pouvait calmer ce stupide cœur.

-Yo, fit une voix haut perchée.

Gumi sursauta. Elle avait beau plisser des yeux, elle ne voyait personne. Elle remonta ses lunettes avec son épaule. La voix venait de partout et de nulle part en même temps. Un écho. Des tiges de métal, sûrement des antennes de télévision, servirent de diapason et tremblotèrent en émettant une vibration cristalline. La voix reprit la parole, dénuée d'animosité mais pleine d'arrogance.

-Tu as l'air tendue, chérie.

-Elle est totalement aléatoire, Mi'. Fit une autre voix- féminine, indubitablement plus grave et plus sérieuse.

-Laisse-moi un peu m'amuser, voyons. J'ai bien le droit de torturer une tête vide un peu, répondit le timbre haut perché.

Soupir de l'autre. Gumi saisit cette occasion pour hurler.

-MONTREZ-VOUS !

Aucune réaction. Un mauvais sourire étira les lèvres de Gumi.

-Seriez-vous assez lâche pour ne pas venir me voir face à face ?

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes, petite ? Nous sommes juste en face de toi.

Gumi glapit et recula de deux pas. Une recommandation s'insinua dans son esprit, en même temps qu'une sueur froide traçait son sillon dans son dos. _Ne les sous-estime pas. Ils sont capables de se rendre visibles aux aveugles… _Elle sentit un courant d'air violent lui caresser le visage, apportant des relents d'aliments pourris. L'air chaud et fétide lui fouetta les joues, faisant tomber ses lunettes. Elle suffoqua : ce n'était pas naturel. Son pouls s'accéléra tandis qu'elle voyait trouble, pas seulement à cause de ses lunettes qui gisaient sur la terre sèche. Sa capuche tomba sur son dos, tandis que ses cheveux noirs ballotaient au gré du vent. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas vomir. L'odeur infecte lui parvenait enfin. Un rire caquetant retentit de l'autre côté des panneaux publicitaires. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter les larmes naissantes de couler.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? siffla la voix haut-perchée.

Pas de réponse.

-Oï ! interpella la voix. Gumi crut que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait. Est-ce qu'elle vit dans les bidonvilles ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue, Mi'. Quoique…

Gumi se sentit observée, scrutée. Elle se sentit extrêmement vulnérable. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour occulter cette pensée.

-Nan, elle ne me dit… r…

-Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Mi', j'l'ai déjà vue. Dans un rêve.

Il y eut un très long silence. Gumi frissonna. Elle sentait son cœur battre trop vite. Et elle se sentait… grisée… Ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela avant. Soudain, la voix haut perchée éclata de rire, la tirant brutalement de sa torpeur. Les diapasons sifflèrent trop fort. Gumi se dit alors que c'était la même sensation après une cuite. Ses tempes explosaient. Lentement, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps, elle sentit son ventre toucher le sol poussiéreux et ses oreilles siffler à cause de ce rire suraigu avant de perdre entièrement conscience.

* * *

><p>Un rayon de lumière vint lui chatouiller l'œil. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut. La chaleur habituelle de son sweat-shirt n'était pas sur elle. Gumi baissa lentement les yeux sur sa poitrine. Elle était en sous-vêtements, son leggings noir retroussé sur ses genoux. La jeune fille était allongée sur un lit de camp, dans une mansarde en ruine, construite de tôles et de plastique. De minces rais de lumières filtraient l'obscurité, révélant des volutes de poussière volant au gré du vent, qui passait par un rideau raccommodé. La chaleur étouffante la faisant suer. Elle posa le pied sur le sol, constata que des morceaux de carton étaient entreposés sur la terre. Gumi remit son leggings correctement et poussa le rideau pour sortir, peu importe si elle était en soutien-gorge. Le soleil l'aveugla. Elle cligna des yeux pour habituer ses yeux à la vive lumière.<p>

Du sable, ou de la terre très sèche. C'était ce qu'elle voyait. Sur le sol, à une dizaine de mètres, se dressait un vieux modèle de frigidaire, abandonné. Adossée à l'électroménager désuet se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle tenait dans ses mains le sweat-shirt rouge à capuche de Gumi ainsi qu'une aiguille qui brillait d'un éclat mortel au soleil. Ses cheveux d'un bleu aussi vif que l'immensité du ciel au dessus d'elles contrastait avec son haut de jogging vert fluo. Elle portait de vieux gants de cuirs usagés et un pantalon couvert de taches de peinture blanche. Gumi s'en étonna. Avec la chaleur étouffante qui régnait depuis ce janvier… Elle fit un mouvement et l'autre fille releva la tête. Ses yeux cyans comportaient une couleur jaune poussin autour de sa pupille rétrécie. Sa peau blafarde comportait des traces d'un maquillage au gout douteux. Son expression neutre se retroussait en un sourire dément, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

-Salut, Belle au Bois Dormant.

Gumi sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Cette voix haut perchée, c'était celle qui faisait trembler la décharge.

-Où somme-nous ? articula Gumi.

-Pas loin de la décharge.

Gumi tourna la tête. Effectivement, on distinguait le tas d'ordures un peu plus loin.

-On est… à la frontière du désert ?

-C'est ça. Ici, c'est la seule maison. Je vis là. Et toi, Belle au Bois Dormant, qu'est-tu venue faire dans la décharge ?

Gumi eut une moue de dégoût.

-Je recherchais… un truc.

-Les Matryoshka ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa la fille, qui affichait son expression démente. Une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux.

-…pas exactement ça.

Le sourire fou de la fille s'adoucit, et elle passa une langue piercée sur ses fines lèvres roses. Elle se releva, le sweat-shirt rouge à la main et ouvrit le frigo derrière elle.

-Ca, alors ?

Gumi écarquilla les yeux et elle prit un visage déformé par la rage.

-R…rend-la moi !

La fille empoigna une batte de base-ball rouge, complètement poncée par de nombreux impacts. Elle passa ses doigts sur les creux, s'attardant avec la lenteur d'un amant aux mains expertes sur le corps d'une femme.

-C'est joli… Dis moi, Belle au Bois Dormant, tu te balades souvent avec ça ?

-La ferme ! Donne !

-Tss… Je te rappelle que tu es sur mon territoire. T'es donc pas en position de me donner des ordres.

Gumi cligna des yeux. Elle avait disparu. La seule preuve de sa présence était un nuage de poussière près du frigidaire. Soudain, le vent la frappa. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus. Elle tourna brusquement à droite, sentant une présence humaine. Elle ressentit un kick sur ses côtés par l'arrière et se retourna. Un éclair fluo et elle reçut un uppercut. Un éclair rouge et elle sentit ses os du dos se craquer sous un coup de métal.

Cette fille avait retourné sa propre arme contre elle.

Elle s'effondra au sol, crachant de la salive. Ses yeux remplis de larmes se levèrent, hésitants, sur l'ombre qui s'étaient approchée d'elle et accroupie en grenouille. Elle tressaillit en sentant une main lui caresser la joue.

-Tiens donc, tu es capable de pleurer… Alors que tu es née pour être Matryoshka…

Sa voix hypocoristique, ourlée de miel et de venin, déclenchèrent des frissons en elle. Plus que ce mot : Matryoshka.

-Qui…qui es-tu ? murmura Gumi à bout de souffle.

La fille reprit son sourire dément.

-Je suis Hatsune Miku. La chef des Matryoshka.

La rage se mit à bouillonner en Gumi…

C'était elle…

-Dis, Belle Au Bois Dormant, c'quoi ton nom ?

Gumi hoqueta.

-Je m'appelle Gumi.

Les yeux de Miku brillaient trop à son goût.

-Laisse-moi rejoindre la bande ! hurla Gumi dans un ultime râle.

Miku lui donna un violent coup sur la nuque, le sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Gumi perdit conscience à nouveau. Avec de tomber dans la noirceur, elle entendit…

-Bienvenue dans le gang, ca…marade.


	2. La Belle au Bois Dormant

Gumi ouvrit les yeux, avec cette désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Elle était toujours sur ce lit de camp, en sous-vêtements. Elle se rassit sur le lit. Son cœur battait normalement. Lentement, elle passa une main sur son visage et cligna des yeux. Elle voyait flou. Lors de son altercation avec Miku, elle n'avait pas eu ce problème, malgré le fait que ses lunettes soient on ne sait où. Elle sentit de la sueur rouler sur ses paupières et elle se leva. Gumi écarta quelques mèches noires collées à son front. Elle s'avança, un râle lourd et crissant au bord des lèvres. Après avoir poussé le rideau, elle s'aveugla par la lumière mortelle du soleil brûlant. Adossée au frigidaire, se tenait une présence. Malgré le voile flou qui lui passait devant les yeux, elle sentit que l'apparition la fixait du regard. Elle déglutit et fit quelques pas. La personne se leva. Aussitôt, Gumi vit sa vision changer. Elle voyait le monde étrangement. Ce n'était plus flou. Certaines couleurs étaient accentuées. Comme le rose vif des longs cheveux de la fille. Elle était plutôt grande et avait une poitrine _généreuse_. Elle était en T-Shirt et ses yeux d'un bleu cristal renforçaient ses joues pâles. Elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils mais une certaine froideur, autorité, émanait d'elle.

-Mi' patrouille aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Sa voix était l'autre qu'elle avait entendue à la décharge. Gumi avait la gorge très sèche. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas bu d'eau.

-Où est ma batte ? croassa-t-elle.

-Elle l'a prise, répondit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Gumi fulmina. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge et s'avança, brûlant au soleil. La terre ardente lui grignotait les pieds. Réfugiée à l'ombre du frigidaire, elle s'accroupit et apprécia le toucher froid du métal. Soudain, contre son bras, elle sentit avec délice un contact glacé. La fille aux cheveux roses posait sa main sur l'épaule de Gumi.

-Je m'appelle Megurine Luka. Du gang Matryoshka.

Gumi hocha la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas comme eux, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu en a vu beaucoup, des Matryoshka ?

-Le maquillage, répondit Gumi. L'attitude. L'accoutrement.

Luka haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

-Je n'ai pas tout le temps besoin de mettre des trucs chauds. Miku est glacée à longueur de journée. J'ai vu sa température. Il a beau faire 39°C ici, elle, son corps ne va pas au dessus de 12°C. C'est pareil pour moi. Sauf que mon corps chauffe quand je suis en contact avec une Matryoshka et pas elle.

Gumi écarquilla les yeux. 12°C ! Un humain normal décède dès que sa température touche les 19°C. Apparemment elle n'était pas une _humaine normale._

-Enfin bon, personne n'est là. Les autres ne sont pas descendus, et puis je suis la seule à vivre dans les environs à part Mi'.

-Descendus ?

-De la ville, bien sûr.

D'un geste du bras, Luka embrassa l'arrière de la décharge, la grande ville, avec ses gratte-ciels et ses lumières en laser qui trouaient même le nuage de pollution au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu viens de la ville, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans les bidonvilles.

Gumi sourit narquoisement.

-Comme si tu connaissais tout le monde.

Le visage de Luka resta sans expression mais ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-_Je_ connais tout le monde.

Gumi ne releva pas.

-En fait, je ne viens pas des bidonvilles, ni de la ville. Je suis des souterrains.

Luka leva un sourcil et examina les yeux de Gumi.

-Ca explique ta mauvaise vue et tes cheveux noirs.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu remontée à la surface ? demanda abruptement Luka.

Gumi soupira et craqua son cou. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal d'un coup.

-Pour ci et ça.

-C'est pas vraiment une réponse, ça…

-Ecoute, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Oh que si, Megpoid. Maintenant t'es des nôtres.

Gumi la dévisagea.

-Les Matryoshka forment l'unité, la disparition, le camouflage. On a une mission.

-Oh ! fit Gumi d'un ton moqueur. Et quelle mission ! Remettre de l'ordre dans des bidonvilles puants !

Les yeux de Luka s'assombrirent, et légèrement, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-C'est bien plus difficile que tu ne le crois.

* * *

><p>-C'est vrai que vous avez des pouvoirs ?<p>

Gumi était assise en tailleur contre le frigidaire, en face de Luka qui allumait un réchaud. La chaleur était insupportable. Gumi s'était demandé comment Luka réussissait à rester au soleil sans perdre connaissance, quand elle se rappela que son corps était en hypothermie permanente.

Le soir se couchait désormais, le crépuscule semblant embraser les dunes de sable rougeoyantes.

-Des pouvoirs ? ricana Luka. Qui t'a dit ça ? Les têtes vides ?

-Les têtes vides ? s'étonna Gumi. Vous m'avez appelée comme ça dans la déchetterie.

-C'est le commun des mortels. On voit le monde différemment. Je veux dire… Des couleurs accentuées, et puis vous autres êtes si…_si lents_ !

-Lents ? N-non, attends, laisse tomber… Et toi…toi tu as cette capacité de voir les rêves, si je ne me trompe pas ? intervint Gumi.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit Luka en lui tendant une assiette de viande.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis des vôtres, pas vrai ? rétorqua Gumi.

Luka se tut, pressant impérieusement l'assiette.

-C'est juste que…continua-t-elle en prenant enfin le plat, vous êtes légendaires. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans qu'on parle de vous. Aux souterrains aussi vous étiez… connus.

-A ce point-là ? Je me rappelle pourtant que les souterrains sont les endroits les plus reculés et obscurs de la planète, dit Luka en mâchant rapidement sa viande.

-…Faut dire, vos exploits passent pas inaperçus.

-De quels exploits parles-tu ?

-Euh…

Sourire narquois de Luka. Gumi fut désarçonnée- on aurait dit celui de Miku, mais en moins démentiel- plus sûr de lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, mal à l'aise avant de murmurer :

-Les bombes à super-engrais, par exemple.

Le sourire de Luka s'agrandit, et Gumi s'agita un peu. Malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait clairement ce rose et cette aigue-marine autour de ses pupilles. Elle déglutit tandis que Luka caqueta d'un rire moqueur.

-Oh, quelques petites plantes en plus, ce n'est pas si grave, ça embellit, tu sais. J'ai toujours été une passionnée de botanique.

Luka jeta un coup d'œil au désert derrière elle.

-Si seulement cet endroit n'était pas aussi lugubre…soupira-t-elle. J'adorerais une petite oasis de ce côté. Pas toi ?

Gumi fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quand Luka l'interrompit :

-Tu ne manges pas ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se tassa sur elle-même et d'un œil inquisiteur, fixa sa nourriture. Bien qu'un fumet appétissant s'en échappât, elle ne pouvait faire confiance aussi aisément à une Matryoshka. Timidement, elle déchiqueta la viande de ses doigts abîmés, après en avoir ôté le plus de sable sur son pantalon. Elle renifla discrètement la chair tendre avant de la porter à sa bouche. Avec surprise, elle trouva cela bon- c'était décidément meilleur que la nourriture en conserve à laquelle elle était habituée. Luka la regardait, l'air gourmand- visiblement contente que l'on apprécie sa cuisine. Passé la stupeur et le plaisir d'un met délicieux, Gumi reprit ses esprits, et, la bouche pleine, répéta tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas :

-Beau ? Tu parles ! On a eu ces saletés de plantes mutantes jusqu'à Superbe ! Il a fallu deux mois pour tout déraciner !

Le sourire de Luka se tordit et elle détourna le regard.

-Tu me fais mal au cœur, Megpoid. T'sais, les bombes, c'était moi qui les fabriquaient.

-Quel bel exploit, siffla Gumi. Oui, vous avez juste réussir à pourrir la vie du gouvernement, beau travail. Mais-

-Mais on a fait chier la populace, termina Luka. Pauvre, pauvre populace. Toujours à rester là, les bras ballants, bouche bée, tout ébaubis devant un tour de magie des Ministres qui leur préparent des fiestas du tonnerre. Où ça, déjà- au World's End Dancehall.

Gumi ne répondit pas. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, Luka s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains auparavant disparue.

-J't'en foutrais du Dancehall, grommela-t-elle. Musique de merde, danses de merde- et les célébrités qui vont remuer leur cul là-bas, comme si c'était Cannes tout les soirs.

-Cannes quoi ?

-Laisse tomber- ça date de la péristoire.

-La…la quoi ?

-Mais ils t'apprennent jamais rien à l'école ou quoi ces débiles de profs ? J'parie que tu ne connais même pas le système secret de canaux du lac Libera-

-Si ça je connais.

Luka haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'y ai travaillé- c'est comme ça que je suis sortie des souterrains, en fait, expliqua Gumi.

-Oh, je vois. On a déjà capté la technique, t'inquiète- par contre, c'était quand ?

Gumi haussa les épaules.

-Environ quatre ans.

-Donc, ça fait quatre ans tout au plus que tu cavales sous le nom de Panda Hero ?

C'était la désagréable voix moqueuse de Miku.

Gumi sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le frigidaire derrière elle. Singulière vision- Luka le menton sur les genoux qu'elle entourait de ses bras, une cascade de cheveux rose tombant sur son dos librement- et Miku, qui, juste en face du feu, se tenait assise en tailleur, les mains pressées sur les joues. Pas un nuage de poussière n'indiquait qu'elle s'était déplacée en courant.

A croire que cette timbrée se téléportait.

(ce serait marrant de la voir gueuler « Warp ! »)

Miku ne fit pas attention à la réaction de Gumi et prit l'assiette de Luka, pour y manger les restes sans la moindre honte- et sans que Luka ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter de toute façon. Gumi croassa, hésitante (le souvenir de la rouste qu'elle s'était payée encore dans sa mémoire) :

-C…ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas Panda Hero-

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette jolie batte ?

-Elle appartenait à ma sœur, Sonika.

Gumi sentit un frisson courir le long de son épine dorsale. Il fallait se rappeler qu'elle était en sous-vêtements…mais de toute façon, la chaleur était insupportable, et Miku avait bien compris que ce frisson était dû à un mauvais souvenir. Néanmoins, elle n'en montra pas le moindre signe, et sauvagement, lança par-dessus le réchaud le sweat à capuche de Gumi. S'en saisissant hâtivement, elle remarqua qu'il avait été customisé. A présent, deux yeux démentiels ornaient les côtés de la capuche, surmontant un sourire sinistre et carnassier. Fronçant un sourcil, elle l'enfila, considérant qu'elle risquait d'attraper un rhume malgré la chaleur- mais à l'instant même où le tissu recouvrit son corps, elle se sentit étouffer- comme si elle avait mis une fourrure- et avec de grands gestes, jeta le hoodie au loin.

-P…Pourquoi c'est si chaud ? balbutia Gumi- hésitante, comme à chaque fois que Miku l'observait.

-J'ai demandé à que'qu'un de l'rembourrer, répondit Miku en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme toujours.

-Ca…J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi ?

-Oh…Tu en auras besoin quand tu rejoindras le gang.

-Alors c'est vrai ?

Miku releva ses yeux effrayants, l'air surprise.

-Vrai de quoi ?

-C'est vrai que vous avez des pouvoirs ?

Luka caqueta, attirant l'attention de Miku.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté encore ? grogna-t-elle.

-Mais absolument rien, Mi' … C'est elle seule qui s'est imaginé des trucs, c'est pas moi…

-Peuh.

Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis tendit son assiette à Luka- vide. Elle se releva tranquillement, époussetant son lourd jean tâché de peinture blanche.

Gumi remarqua qu'elle allait nu-pieds.

Aussitôt, ses narines palpitèrent à l'odeur du sang séché collé à ses talons et elle déglutit. Elle mordit dans sa viande par réflexe.

Le silence s'était installé, et Gumi, gênée, tentait de faire le moins de bruit en mâchant. Elle avait le sentiment que les deux autres la regardaient, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements. Quand elle eut fini et repoussé son plat, Miku lui tendit une main :

-C'est bien.

Puis :

-Viens.

* * *

><p>Les deux Matryoshka emmenèrent Gumi vers la décharge. Ce fut compliqué pour la jeune fille, qui marchait les deux bras en avant d'un pas hésitant (absence de lunettes et de lumière oblige) et la seule chose qui permettait de dire qu'elles s'approchaient de la déchetterie était bien évidemment l'odeur. Si Miku et Luka s'en accommodait, Gumi n'y arrivait pas et fronçait le nez. A l'aveuglette, elle sentait ses pieds écraser des choses molles, et prise de panique, elle sursautait et bondissait le plus loin possible de la chose. Elle entendait Luka glousser au loin et fronçait les sourcils. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, la lune s'était levée et le vent, apportant ses relents fétides et bouillants, se calma, laissant place à une relative fraîcheur. Miku s'assit brusquement par terre, sans préambule, tandis que Luka, avec la grâce d'un chat, sauta sur les déchets et prit place sur le capot d'une voiture.<p>

Gumi s'assit avec hésitation près de Miku.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre, Panda Hero ? lâcha Miku.

Gumi tressaillit. Elle décida de ne pas argumenter.

-J'ai un but à atteindre.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

Miku hocha la tête.

-A partir du moment que ton but n'est pas de nous détruire et que tu n'as pas envie de semer le chaos dans le monde, fit Luka.

-Suffit, Luka, coupa Miku sans même tourner la tête. Pour changer le monde il faut toujours un peu de chaos, tu le sais.

Luka se ratatina. La voix de Miku semblait aigre.

-On n'est pas des utopistes ou des putains de hippies. Nous, quand on veut quelque chose, on le fait et on fonce dans le tas. On veut changer le monde qui crève lentement de sa maladie : les humains.

Gumi plissa les yeux.

-Ne me dites pas que tu veux lancer un génocide…

-Non. Mais il faut faire évoluer les mentalités. Dans les slums, et dans la ville. Que ces bouseux arrêtent de se bouffer l'un l'autre, et que ces bourges arrêtent de se trémousser.

Miku porta deux doigts gantés à ses tempes, les sourcils froncés. Son sourire avait disparu. L'espace d'un instant, Gumi crut apercevoir de la douleur sur son visage.

-Si tu veux être Matryoshka, il faut que tu t'actives dans la quête. Et il faut faire des sacrifices pour accéder aux privilèges.

Gumi déglutit.

-Croyez-moi, j'en fais un très lourd, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ses narines palpitaient à l'odeur de sang. Miku haussa un sourcil et retira ses gants.

-Très bien. File-moi tes mains.

Gumi hésita. Lui offrir ses mains expliquerait la fin de sa vie « normale ». Elle avait un but à atteindre. En même temps, elle risquait de s'embarquer dans du terrorisme, d'être pourchassé par les autorités et de ne pas être compris par les humains. Elle tergiversa un instant, puis Gumi se dit que ce qu'elle avait traversé ne serait sans doute pas plus bizarre que ce qu'elle allait affronter en étant dans le gang.

Elle donna ses mains à Miku. La peau nue de Miku était glacée.

Pendant un instant, elle n'entendit que le calme de déchetterie. Puis, plus les secondes passaient, plus elle entendait un minuscule bourdonnement au fond de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux; elle essayait de ne pas se focaliser dessus, mais le bourdonnement augmentait, devenait plus fort, jusqu'à être une cacophonie atroce résonnant dans ses tempes.

Le bourdonnement était constitué de pensées.

Un flot de pensée ininterrompu.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est pas vrai <strong>_qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose _je ne comprends pas **mets sur la quatorze y'a base-ball **viande la viande **où tu vas ce soir **il est beau ce mec _j'ai envie d'un yaourt _**On va au World's End Dancehall ce soir ? **le monde est fou _toi et moi à la folie _**à quand un attentat **_les piercings c'est le bien _moutons **déchire-toi **allez de la vodka **tu veux faire un truc amusant **_j'ai besoin de musique _**la voiture est en panne **_y'a plus de pâtes _**il fait trop chaud **_moutons ! _**Dancehall le World's End Dancehall **musique musique musique _le maire est gros _**Batman ! **_où sont les Matryoshka ? _danse danse avec moi _ET LE MONDE EST-_

* * *

><p>Gumi sursauta. Le bruit lui faisait mal. Elle serra les paupières et grinça des dents. Miku retira ses mains doucement et le bourdonnement assourdissant s'estompa. Incrédule, Gumi leva ses yeux injectés de sang vers Miku. Elle était impassible.<p>

-Ceci, croassa-t-elle, est le Bruit(1). Ce sont les pensées de toutes les personnes autour de moi. Comme on est près de la ville, on capte les pensées des bourges.

Luka se raidit et un _clonk !_ retentit dans la voiture.

-Le Bruit, c'est moi qui l'ai en premier. Et puis, en devenant Matryoshka, tu le partages. Comme ça c'est moins douloureux, c'est même assez plaisant. C'est hyper utile pour l'espionnage.

L'expression de son visage s'assombrit.

-Lire dans les pensées…Un pouvoir, mais aussi une malédiction pour les Matryoshka. On devient fou si on ne sait pas le contrôler. Moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen- le partager, pour qu'il soit moins Bruyant, le Bruit. Ainsi, on n'est pas fou. Juste à moitié.

Gumi ne répondit rien et hocha la tête.

-On peut dire que les Matryoshka sont insanité, psychopathie et captivité(2). Mais on a deux modes d'états. D'abord, il y a le Bruit. On reste normal mais nos yeux changent de couleur. Ensuite, il y a la Folie. Là, les marques apparaissent sur notre visage.

Miku indiqua les trois lignes parallèles qui lui barraient le nez.

-On est constamment en Folie lorsqu'on patrouille. Parce que les couleurs sont accentuées et qu'on réfléchit plus vite, plus lucidement, et ce, même avec le Bruit.

Elle se gratta le menton.

-Et enfin, on a la Fureur. La Fureur, c'est le dernier état. Les Matryoshka deviennent les monstres sanguinaires des légendes urbaines. On tape, on frappe, on tue. Personne ne survit à la Fureur sauf son porteur.

-Lorsque tu m'as frappée hier, tu étais en Fureur ? lâcha Gumi sans pouvoir se retenir.

Miku retrouva son sourire démentiel.

-Ouep'. Et le fait que tu ais réussi à survivre prouve que tu es l'une des nôtres.

Miku se leva et toisa Gumi.

-Le Bruit capte pas certaines personnes, des fois. On remarque un silence, une interférence, un trou dans l'océan du Bruit. En général, ces personnes viennent à nous, comme hypnotisées. Même si elles pensent le faire de leur plein gré, c'est leur inconscient qui leur dicte de venir. Certains traversent tous les continents. Et là, ils deviennent Matryoshka.

Gumi pinça les lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas pu lire dans tes pensées, camarade, rit Miku.

-Et Luka et toutes les autres ? demanda Gumi.

-Personne, assura Miku. Personne a pu, c'est ce qui se passe tout le temps quand une nouvelle Matryoshka naît.

Gumi dodelina de la tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Et là, je suis une Matryoshka ?

-Pas encore, intervint Luka.

-Ne m'en veux pas, eh ? ricana Miku.

Sans que Gumi puisse faire le moindre geste, Miku s'élança à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui agrippa les mains. Elle sentit le contact de ses lèvres glacées contre les siennes. Mortifiée, elle repoussa Miku quelques secondes après, et s'apprêtait à l'engueuler quand soudain, une intense sensation glacée figea ses membres. Elle se mit à respirer très fort.

-Ta transformation commence, dit Miku en lui tournant le dos.

Elle lui tendit son hoodie rouge. Sans réfléchir, Gumi l'enfila et se mit à trembloter, ses dents claquaient et elle sentait les quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux geler sur ses joues. Un rire désespéré lui fit trembler la gorge. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Une main affectueuse mais tout aussi froide vint se poser sur son épaule.

-On est tous passés par là. Courage, Gumi, fit la voix de Luka.

Son rire ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle s'effondra au sol et se recroquevilla.

Ensuite, tout devint noir.

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre dans le chapitre 3 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Bonjour bonsoir, c'est Paru Café qui a changé de pseudo et qui est de retour après un sacré bon de temps. Je remercie tout le monde du fond du coeur pour avoir mis _524 Loud and Clear_ dans vos favoris et vos histoires à suivre. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, et merci pour ton com, EternalCarnival. S'il-vous-plaît, allez lire son histoire _The Evilious Chronicles_, plus connu sous le nom de _The Seven Sins_. Je vous remercie également de votre patience incroyable ;w;

Cet été, je vais alterner entre _Hikky's Daughter_ qui attend son update depuis pas mal de temps, la traduction de _Next On_, ma nouvelle série de petits chapitres, _A travers_, et _524 Loud and Clear_. Celle qui aura le plus d'updates sera _A travers_ car les chapitres sont courts et simples.

***Paru Café**

* * *

><p>(1) Le Bruit est une idée que j'avais depuis très longtemps, je voyais très bien des hommes et des femmes devenir fous à cause des pensées des autres. Quand j'ai vu la vidéo de Matryoshka, et qu'il y a cette partie avec plein de trucs en noir et rouge écrits en arrière-plan (on voit également écrit "Wikipédia") j'ai eu envie d'intégrer cette idée. J'ai nommé cette malédiction "Le Bruit" en l'honneur du Livre "Le Chaos en Marche" de Patrick Ness.<p>

* * *

><p>(2) Matryosha et iNSaNiTY, quoi d'autre ? Un autre auteur français a fait le mélange soit.<p> 


	3. Il coule, il coule, le monstre

- Ainsi font, font, les petites marionnettes euh, ainsi font, font, les jolies salopettes euh, aheheheh.

Il leva un sourcil. Sa silhouette entourée de noir se pencha plus en avant pour examiner la fille. Allongée sur un lit de camp, un pied nu sur le sol, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et agrippait son sweat à capuche comme si sa vie en dépendait, un sourire dément sur le visage et des larmes qui gelaient instantanément sur ses joues. De ses lèvres bleuies, un rire s'échappait, de même que cette chansonnette, qu'elle répétait en boucle, comme par désespoir. Ses caquètements chuintaient l'accablement.

Mû par une certaine compassion, il retira les cheveux collés par la sueur sur ses paupières du bout de ses doigts. Sans jamais l'effleurer. Où à peine.

Ses cheveux commençaient à se colorer- de quelle couleur, il ne savait pas trop, avec la pénombre. Sentant ses défenses s'affaiblir, il se retira profondément en lui-même et quitta la case de fortune, aussi vite et furtivement qu'il était arrivé.

Comme si la soudaine absence de cette ombre l'affectait, la fille convalescente et en état de délire se mit à hoqueter de peur, alors qu'un douloureux rêve se brouillait dans son âme.

Insidieusement, le pouvoir Matryoshka lui pétrifiait les os et ramenait à la surface des secrets enfouis en elle.

* * *

><p><em>Grande sœur <em>_**Gumi**__ ?_

**_Grande sœur _**_Gumi ?_

_G__**u**__m__**i**__ ?_

**_G_**_u__**m**__i ?_

_Gumi ?_

_Pourquoi tu te caches ?_

_Gumi ?_

_Tiens, ça me fait mal…_

_Grande sœur Gumi ?_

_Ahh-_

_!_

**_CA FAIT MAAAAAL !_**

_ARRÊTE !_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_AAAAAAAAAAA_**_A__**A**__A__**A**__A__**A**__AAAAAAAAAHHH !_

…

…

…

…

**_MONSTRE._**

* * *

><p>Gumi se mit à hurler.<p>

Elle se mordit la joue…

…et goûta son sang.

Aussitôt, elle se calma. Elle se rendormit, d'un sommeil sans rêves, cette fois.

Bien que ce **_MONSTRE_** la hantât.

Et ce, depuis quatre ans.

* * *

><p><em>Le plafonnier éclaire la cave d'une lueur blafarde.<em>

_Une série de petits claquements secs brise le silence; Luka craque ses jointures, l'air nerveux. Son geste semble réveiller Miku à ses côtés. Le visage livide, elle expire, frotte ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, et d'un geste mal assuré, dépose ses pieds nus sur le tabouret bancal. Elle vacille légèrement; promptement, Luka la retient. Un regard échangé. Le bleu d'aigue-marine rencontre le turquoise. Puis plus rien. Vides, les orbes de Miku. _

_La gorge sèche, Miku murmure une promesse, faisant tressaillir Luka. Elle hoche la tête sans grande conviction, puis commence à mettre en application leur plan. _

_Luka passe une ceinture autour du cou de Miku et fixe l'autre extrémité à une colonne de chauffage. Ses doigts tremblent si fort qu'elle n'arrive pas à serrer le nœud; Miku la rassure en posant sa main sur son épaule. _

_Luka recule. Ferme les yeux. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Elle essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Ses genoux s'entrechoquent. _

_Miku pose son regard turquoise sur elle. Ses prunelles sont emplies de tendresse, mais également de détermination. Elle ira jusqu'au bout de la chose. Timidement, pour ne pas brusquer Luka, elle s'approche du bord du tabouret, et déglutit. Chuchote un « salut » machinal, trop dénué de sentiments pour être vraiment sincère. Elle voudrait en cet instant serrer Luka de toute ses forces, lui dire que tout ira bien, mais elle doit accomplir sa tâche. _

_Luka se met à hurler et la stoppe avant qu'elle ne saute. Agitant ses bras autour d'elle, elle défait la boucle en tremblant tellement que Miku commence à s'inquiéter. _

_- Je peux pas… Je peux pas comme ça ! articule Luka, émue. Il…il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen. _

* * *

><p>Luka ouvre les yeux.<p>

Les cligne, étonnée par sa vision. Voilà une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de leur vie de…

De leur vie d'avant Matryoshka.

Paresseusement, elle s'étire de tout son long, ses boucles incarnates coulant dans son dos avec volupté, effleurant sa peau de pêche et sa poitrine lourde.

Parmi toutes les Matryoshka, Luka a le mérite d'en être la plus belle. Elle s'en fout. Si sa beauté lui permet de charmer les hommes, elle s'en félicite. Plusieurs fois, Miku l'avait envoyée donner son corps aux pourritures gouvernementales, et elle l'avait fait le cœur léger, car c'était pour Miku.

Miku.

Miku.

_Miku._

Son cœur bat sur ce rythme. Inconsciemment, elle grave un 39 sur le sol avec son ongle, et amoureusement, elle ne l'efface ni ne le protège, se contentant de le regarder.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assoit sur sa couche, nue de la tête aux pieds. Elle se lève en silence, sentant un regard brûlant sur ses courbes.

Luka ressemble à un chat.

Miku est allongée sur le côté, ses yeux, relativement normaux puisqu'aucune trace de jaune n'entoure la pupille, sont à demi-clos à cause de la lumière. Gémit quand, sans pitié, Luka ouvre un rideau.

- Putain Luka, habille-toi au moins avant d'ouvrir les rideaux, grommelle-t-elle. Je vais croire que tu le fais exprès pour qu'on admire ta plastique.

Sourire narquois.

- De toute façon, y a pas un chat. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu l'adores, ma plastique.

Elle n'obtient qu'un grommellement gêné et part d'un rire cristallin. Puis, l'air soucieux, elle rappelle à Miku :

- Gumi…Je dois la lever…

- La Belle au Bois Dormant, sera réveillée par le baiser du Prince Charmant ? ironise Miku.

- Dans ce cas, tu es la sorcière qui a ensorcelé le fuseau… ou la pomme ? Je ne me souviens pas.

Elle enfile des vêtements légers. Miku la regarde, les yeux rongés par la convoitise.

- Quoi ? lâche Luka, amusée. Mon corps te fait tant envie ?

- Honnêtement ? ricane Miku en croisant les bras. Je dirais ce qui me passe par la tête, j'aurais l'air d'un vieux graveleux grabataire. Mais non, j'ai surtout envie de…ça.

D'un geste, elle montre les vêtements de lin que Luka fait elle-même, légers, qui frissonnent sous la morsure du vent embrasé. Luka se mord la lèvre. Miku donnerait n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette constante glaciation qui attaque son corps nuit et jour. En tant que chef Matryoshka, elle est celle qui prend de plein fouet tous les pires symptômes. Miku hausse les épaules et enfile ses lourds vêtements avant de passer sur le deuxième mode. Toute couleur se retire alors de son visage, trois barres parallèles se tatouent sur son nez en même temps que trois ronds noirs en dessous de ses yeux; ceux-ci changent légèrement, la couleur jaune poussin entoure à nouveau ses pupilles.

En poussant les rideaux de la porte, Luka suffoqua.

Il faisait tellement brûlant dans ce désert. Miku en avait besoin, mais Luka mourrait de chaud. Sans attendre l'approbation de son boss, elle passa en mode Folie.

* * *

><p>Gumi poussa un hurlement aigu.<p>

- **HATSUNE **! rugit-elle après coup.

- Hey, Belle au Bois Dormant n'a pas eu besoin de son baiser pour se réveiller, mais on dirait qu'elle s'est levée du mauvais pied…

- POURQUOI. EST-CE QUE. MES CHEVEUX. SONT **VERTS **?!

- Hmn, arrête de brailler comme ça, tu vas réveiller les corbeaux…

Gumi, fulminant de rage, tordait entre ses doigts ses cheveux, auparavant d'un noir ébène, qui avaient pris une teinte vert fluo. Elle laissa éclater sa rage en agitant les bras autour d'elle dans un cri guttural, prononçant des mots sans aucun sens et sautilla sur ses pieds nus comme un enfant. La poussière créait un nuage autour d'eux sans jamais atteindre Miku, ou Luka, qui se trouvait un peu en retrait et suivait la scène d'un regard amusé.

- Bah, écoute, moi je trouve que ça te va mieux, ricana Miku, t'avais un peu la tête de Severus Rogue…

- LA FERME ! RAAAAAH !

Elle gesticula encore quelques moments en poussant des cris inintelligibles. S'accoudant contre un baril d'eau, Gumi tenta de reprendre ses esprits, puis observa son reflet dans l'eau. Elle aurait du mal à s'y faire.

Gumi fit quelques grimaces à son reflet, puis Luka s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres. Gumi retint sa respiration : enfin elle voyait la femme aux cheveux roses sous sa Folie. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire ondulés, partaient en pics électriques. Ses mèches et sa frange terminaient en petites pointes noires. Ses sourcils, qui surmontaient ses yeux bleus, entourés d'un magenta flamboyant, semblaient être barrés comme si l'on avait gravé des traits au couteau. Son sourire avait quelque chose de plus bienveillant, même s'il s'agissait plus d'un rictus sadique qu'un véritable sourire. Trois petites croix d'argent barraient sa lèvre inférieure, assez discrètes. Gumi reporta son attention sur les pupilles de Luka- qui étaient en forme de croix. Elle réprima un frisson, et lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ah, Luka… Impressionnant, séduisant, même, nota-t-elle.

Luka hocha la tête, s'étira.

- Merci. Ca me fait plaisir.

Elle se tourna vers Miku; la turquoise était debout sur le frigo, dans une pose ridicule, style kung-fu. Elle ricana et envoya des baisers au loin. Gumi fronça les sourcils; ses cheveux étaient verts à cause d'elle. Elle détourna le regard, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux grains de sable quand le visage de Miku apparut en dessous d'elle. Elle sursauta et recula de quatre mètres en un bond.

Ca sert, le base-ball.

Miku éclata de rire, puis soudain, son expression devint sérieuse, comme lorsqu'elle avait parlé du Bruit.

- Merde, merde, _merde_, murmura Luka, le visage livide.

- Quoi ? dit Gumi, hébétée.

- Active ton Bruit !

- C-comment je fais ?!

Paniquée, elle sentit un immense flux d'énergie la tirer vers le haut, comme si des doigts invisibles agrippaient ses tempes. Presque aussitôt, le bourdonnement du Bruit résonna dans sa tête- mais mille fois plus fort. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles dans son affolement. Miku lui saisit le poignet doucement, l'obligeant à se calmer alors qu'elle baissait les mains. Elle sentit que le Bruit se faisait drainer par l'esprit de Miku. Rassérénée, Gumi se concentra sur le brouillard flou et les multiples voix qui constituaient le Bruit.

Une pensée revenait en boucle, se jetait contre ses parois mentales. Curieuse, elle s'attarda dessus, essaya d'effacer les autres voix qui polluaient son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>'fait trop chaud <em>le zébu court dans la savane** t'as entendu la nouvelle ? **_y paraît que le Ministre des Sports entretient une pu- _**viens, on va faire du base-ball **j'veux du pop-corn…

plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic

**p**

l

**i**

c

…

**p**

l

**o**

c

…

_je coule._

* * *

><p>Gumi sursauta. Elle regarda, incrédule, Miku et Luka, qui avaient un visage grave.<p>

- Félicitations, dit Miku. Tu viens de dompter ton Bruit.

- _Gakupo_, murmura Luka d'une voix blanche.

Miku eut un rictus contrarié.

- Cet abruti de samouraï s'est fait prendre.

Elle laissa la phrase planer dans l'air, le regard fixé sur Gumi.

- Y faut qu'on aille le chercher.

- Co-_comment ?_ Mais… Gumi n'est même pas prête ! s'exclama Luka.

- On s'en fout, trancha Miku. On est _obligés_ d'y aller.

Elle découvrit les dents, attrapa Gumi par le poignet.

- On dirait que c'est ta première mission, et ce avant l'heure.

Gumi était complètement perdue. Elle ne parvint qu'à articuler un « quoi ? » avant de ne voir qu'un grand flou.

* * *

><p>Elles courraient.<p>

A une vitesse folle.

Furieuse.

Et le plus humiliant dans tout ça…

C'était qu'elle était sur le dos de Miku.

Le vent brûlant lui fouettait le visage. Miku émettait des grognements animaux lorsqu'elle accélérait. Elle aurait juré voir ses gants de cuir se déchirer pour laisser passer des griffes.

Elle avait froid aux mains. Gumi ne portait pas de gants après tout. La capuche de son sweat-shirt battait violemment contre son dos, ses cheveux volant librement avec la vitesse.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ressemble à Twilight ? _

Elle secoua la tête, au moment même ou Miku poussa un hurlement qui résonna le long du terrain vague de la décharge.

_OK, ça fait loup-garou. Bon sang…_

Soudain, Miku s'arrêta brusquement, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Gumi toussota, la poussière lui piquant les yeux et la gorge. Elle cligna les paupières. Hoqueta.

_Les bidonvilles ?! _

- Ouaip, fit nonchalamment Miku, une main sur la hanche. Maintenant, fais gaffe à tes fesses. On est en zone ennemie, ça va pas être de la tarte cette fois, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les lèvres.

Elle piétina le sol de ses pieds, et resta silencieuse. Gumi en profita pour regarder le paysage autour d'elle; le soleil était masqué par quelques nuages, et déversait sa lumière sale à travers cet écran sur les bidonvilles, donnant une teinte sépia à l'endroit. Les abris précaires s'étendaient à perte de vue- entre tôles, plastiques, voitures empilées les unes sur les autres et autres, des enfants couraient, pieds nus et en T-shirt; les bidonvilles fourmillaient d'animation.

Tandis que son regard vagabondait sur le triste panorama devant elle, Gumi se mit à réfléchir plus posément aux pensées confuses qui avaient cabriolé dans sa tête pendant « le trajet ».

Ce « Gakupo » devait posément être un Matryoshka. Ou une personne importante. Et pourquoi diable ce _plic-ploc_ constant gouttait dans un coin de son Bruit ? C'était très irritant. De plus, les réactions de ses désormais camarades la laissait perplexe. Luka semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Miku avait l'air pessimiste, un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que la chef puisse ressentir, dingue comme elle était.

Le soleil terminait rapidement sa course. Bientôt, le ciel prit une teinte obscure et veloutée, marquée ça et là par quelques trous dans les nuages qui laissaient entrapercevoir les petits éclats d'étoile. Gumi examina les petites taches blanches avec fascination. Elle savait qu'au-delà de leur atmosphère saturée de mauvaises particules, le ciel était encore plus noir que les plus profondes galeries de ses souterrains. Et là, les étoiles n'étaient pas des taches, mais des boules de feu et de gaz mystiques et anciennes. Elle l'avait lu dans un vieux manuel de l'école, qui datait d'avant la catastrophe nucléaire qui avait emprisonné un milliard d'humains sous terre.

Miku, qui s'était accroupie et était restée dans cette position pendant un long moment, ses couettes balayant le sol, s'était relevée d'un bond. Un très angoissant sourire étirait ses fines lèvres.

- Il est à quatre kilomètres au sud. Soit, vers le Lac Libera.

Luka roula les yeux.

- Super, cet abruti a trouvé le moyen de s'immerger. Ca va être **_trop marrant_** de fouiller les profondeurs du lac !

Gumi suivait l'échange, médusée, sans vraiment comprendre. Miku haussa les épaules.

- Le lac est phosphorescent, Luka.

- Je sais, on voit le panache de fumée vert fluo chaque soir, merci, commenta sèchement Luka.

- Ben voilà, quand on ira nager, on pourra tout voir puisque le fond est éclairé.

- Nager ? Excuse-moi de te le dire, Miku, mais tu te transformeras en glaçon au moment même où tu toucheras l'eau.

Elle se tut, puis ajouta :

- Et moi aussi.

Miku sourit encore plus. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Voilà pourquoi c'est la Belle au Bois Dormant qui ira.

Gumi se figea sur place.

Ses yeux se levèrent, hésitant, vers le nuage colossal fluorescent qui lévitait au-dessus du lac.

Et tout d'un coup, Gumi se mit à haïr cet endroit qui l'avait aidée à s'échapper des souterrains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Voici la partie un du chapitre trois :D La part de mystère qui entoure les personnages principaux se lève morceaux par morceaux. Je vais distiller des indices pour que vous puissiez faire des conclusions héhé. Laissez-moi vos hypothèses :)

Je précise, il n'y a pas de pairings dans cette histoire, ou alors ils ne seront pas le point principal. **Miku et Luka ne sont en aucun cas dans une****relation**. Vous verrez cependant que quelque chose de très fort les relie, comme avec toutes les Matryohska.

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé des commentaires ! Et vous savez, les visiteurs fantômes, la petite boîte en dessous, elle sert, hm ? Elle me rend très heureuse quand utilisée et booste mon travail. Même un petit "j'aime ton histoire" me ferait plaisir.

***Paru Café**


	4. Cannibales ?

**Note : **Scène de combat avec sang et violence dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><em>Imaginez. Quelqu'un vous laisse dans une petite pièce étroite. Et met de la musique effrayante, le style avec des violons qui se coincent et des contrebasses au son lointain. Le volume augmente. Une deuxième musique effrayante se superpose à la première. Puis une troisième, une quatrième, et ainsi de suite. Cela devient une cacophonie assourdissante. Votre cage thoracique vibre et le sang pulse dans vos oreilles. Vous ne pouvez vous échapper de la pièce, il n'y a ni porte, ni fenêtres. Et le volume augmente inlassablement. <em>

_Vous allez devenir fou. _

_Quelqu'un pose sa main sur votre épaule, mais vous ne pouvez distinguer son visage, uniquement sa silhouette. _

_Et soudain, le volume baisse progressivement. _

_Jusqu'à devenir supportable. _

_Deux autres mains vous touchent, deux autres silhouettes se dessinent sous vos yeux. Le volume baisse encore plus. D'autres personnes arrivent, et le volume baisse, baisse. _

_Vous comprenez que le brouhaha se partage- chacun a une part égale de souffrance. _

_Ceci est le principe même du Bruit._

* * *

><p>Gumi avançait à petits pas calculés.<p>

Elle se faisait l'effet d'un moine bouddhiste, qui réfléchit à chacune de ses actions. Le sol était très intéressant. Ci et là, des petites fourmis rouges portaient des choses plus grosses qu'elles, comme des miettes- ou même des clous. Elle eut envie de pouffer de rire à l'idée que les fourmis se construisaient une usine ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Les fourmis de la surface lui plaisaient plus que celles des souterrains. Elles étaient minuscules- si Gumi avait été une brute, elle aurait pu les écraser. Mais elle se rappelait très bien des créatures à exosquelette dans ses tunnels : les fourmis, par exemple, arrivait à la hanche d'un grand homme. Elles servaient de transports- c'était très utile. Les plus petites bêtes avaient la taille de petits caniches. Gumi se rappelait que le gardien de son école avait une blatte qui courait étonnamment vite sur ses minuscules pattes. Elle s'était faite embarquée trois fois par la blatte lorsqu'elle avait été en retard et avait couru pour échapper au gardien.

La jeune fille aux cheveux désormais verts avançait, tête baissée, le regard rivé au sol et la capuche abattue sur le crâne. Elle tentait de ne pas attirer l'attention parmi les habitants des bidonvilles… mais c'était peine perdue. Miku et Luka la suivait derrière- Miku, les mains derrière la tête, Luka, un bras croisé sous sa poitrine et serrant son autre coude- l'une d'un pas nonchalant, tandis que l'autre se contentait de marcher gracieusement, les yeux rivés vers l'immense nuage phosphorescent.

Les allées jonchées d'ordures plastiques étaient éclairées par des lanternes d'eau fluorescente. Probablement provenant du lac. Oui, oui, l'eau était fluo ! Mais toujours aussi saine.

Gumi se décida à lever le nez. Des enfants couraient devant elle et s'écartaient sur son passage en chuchotant. Tous étaient bronzés et bien bâtis, minces et effilés comme des lames de rasoir. Rien à voir avec ses camarades des souterrains qui étaient fluets et pâles.

Les habitants des bidonvilles s'appelaient les _Slumdogs_.

« Les chiens des bidonvilles ».

Honnêtement, même si ces personnes étaient en haillons et semblaient crasseux, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'êtres des chiens. Tout leur corps respirait une rébellion, une violence à peine contenue. Les muscles des plus grands étaient saillants et durs. Les cheveux bruns crasseux tombaient sur des yeux méfiants et scrutateurs.

Au loin se formait un immense cumulonimbus fluorescent.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit passer par les bidonvilles déjà ? marmonna Gumi.

Miku ricana.

- Faire le détour nous ramènerait inévitablement vers le désert. Or, il y a une sorte de tempête de sable là maintenant. A moins que tu veuilles affronter les éléments… ?

- Non merci.

Elle rentra la tête plus profondément dans les épaules, lui donnant cet aspect de tortue. Une nouvelle question naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Mais… Je croyais que vous faisiez régner la terreur dans les bidonvilles… pourquoi les Slumdogs ne s'éloignent pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Luka de glousser. Elle accéléra le pas et s'arrêta à hauteur de Gumi.

- On ne fait pas régner la terreur, sauf quand nous sommes en mode Fureur… On remet de l'ordre. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- D'autant plus que c'est pas une partie de plaisir, intervint Miku. Et ceux-là sont pas _exactement_ des Slumdogs. Plus des guérilléros. Je s'rai toi, j'cacherai mes jolies mimines dans mes poches. Fais pareil si tu veux les garder.

Gumi fronça les sourcils. Le terme de _guérilléros_ ne lui plaisait pas trop. Quoi, ça voulait dire que c'étaient des rebelles ? Elle décida de ne pas en interroger ses compagnons, inquiète de comment réagiraient lesdits combattants s'ils entendaient leur conversation.

- Te fous pas de moi, Hatsune, siffla-t-elle. Mes mains vont là où elles veulent, ajouta Gumi en indiquant ses mains qui pendaient à ses côtés.

- Tu crois ? rigola Miku. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, t'en seras pas si sûre.

Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire féroce. Gumi réprima un autre frisson.

Son estomac faisait le grand-huit à l'idée qu'elle allait replonger dans le lac Libera. Sa dernière escapade l'avait marquée.

Soudain, Miku se mit à courir.

Gumi n'eut que quelques secondes pour observer la manière dont courait le chef : les mains volant librement derrière elle et les jambes basses. Singulier. L'instant d'après, elle se faisait entraîner par Luka- et atterrissait sur son dos alors que Luka courait également. Surprise, elle gigota un instant, mais la ferme poigne de Luka l'en empêcha.

Elle ferma les yeux- l'air des bidonvilles était plus piquant, plus salé que dans la décharge. Ses yeux larmoyaient tandis qu'elle respirait fugacement l'air épicé d'un fumet au curry de poisson.

Une minute plus tard, Luka se stoppa abruptement, et Gumi manqua de se faire propulser en avant, si elle n'avait pas enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de la plus grande femme.

Elle descendit précautionneusement. Ses chaussures touchèrent du sable et de la cellophane. Des papiers de journaux voletaient ici et là dans la pénombre. Des braises fumaient au sol, créant une épaisse atmosphère feutrée.

Un groupe d'hommes encerclèrent les trois filles. Ils étaient une vingtaine et tous avaient le regard fixé vers Miku, accroupie au sol, qui balayait le sable de ses mains gantées.

Les hommes étaient sans aucun doute des Slumdogs : bronzés, costauds et cheveux bruns.

Mais elle constatait quelque chose de très… étrange…

Ses narines palpitèrent et elle sentit un immense flux d'énergie bouillonner dans son ventre.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ce trait caractéristique qui identifiait tous les…

…

…

…

…

…

**cannibales !**

* * *

><p>Les hommes étaient légèrement affaissés sur eux-mêmes. Leur langue glissait de leurs lèvres- noire, couverte de salive et piercée. Leurs dents étaient plus aiguisées et comportait présentement des taches de sang.<p>

Gumi sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête- et elle frémit d'excitation. La plupart des autres hommes étaient couverts de sang, du sang qui avait coulé de leur bouche.

- _Ils ont mangé quelqu'un_, murmura Luka.

- On dirait, oui, fit Miku. Va falloir qu'on les écrase.

Dans un éclair fulgurant, Miku fonça sur l'homme le plus près d'elle. Elle se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces, sans jamais utiliser ses mains- seules ses jambes frappaient, dans un style proche du taekwondo. Ses couettes dansaient furieusement derrière elle.

En vingt secondes, elle s'était attiré sept hommes sur elle. Luka resserra la distance entre elle et Gumi, et lui chuchota à l'oreille, très vite :

- N'utilise pas tes mains.

- Qu-quoi ?! Je dois me battre ?

Mais Luka s'était ruée sur la mêlée autour de Miku et avait assommé un homme. Le malheureux gisait à terre, la langue pendante.

Gumi écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un adversaire fonça vers elle.

La fille aux cheveux verts recula de quelques pas- Gumi avait déjà eu l'expérience de bagarres, mais elle s'était toujours battue avec sa batte de base-ball. Briser les os, c'était son truc. Elle n'était pas habituée aux frappes chirurgicales de Miku- qui n'était plus qu'un grand flou, les deux mains sur la tête dans un ridicule salut de lapin.

Sans hésiter, elle sortit ses mains et aller abattre son poing sur l'estomac de l'homme quand elle s'aperçut de la métamorphose de sa peau.

Elle n'eut le loisir de contempler ses griffes argentées et ses veines violettes qu'une demi-seconde, quand, mue par un étrange instinct, elle frappa de toutes ses forces dans la jugulaire de son adversaire. Elle sentit quelque chose craquer dans la nuque de son opposant. Il tomba à la renverse, les bras en croix. Réjouie, Gumi fit volte-face et se campa devant un homme qui courait vers elle, la bouche ouverte et salivante, comme s'il voulait utiliser ses crocs pour la mordre. Elle éclata de rire et, de sa main griffue, lui agrippa la gorge pour l'écraser entre ses doigts.

L'odeur du sang l'enivrait. Ravie, Gumi se pencha en avant en se pourléchant les babines, prête à le mordre de ses dents qu'elle sentait aiguisées-

- ABRUTIE ! gueula Miku au loin. DERRIERE TOI !

Gumi lâcha l'homme après l'avoir envoyé valsé d'un coup de pied, trop puissant pour être naturel. Son opposant atterrit quatre mètres plus loin. Elle se retourna. De ses longues griffes, elle déchira le ventre d'un homme qui se ruait vers elle.

Un dernier homme accourut. De la démence se lisait sur ses traits, la ravissant plus que n'importe quel autre spectacle; si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge et aurait dévoré cette chair ferme qui le constituait. Mais elle sentait qu'il était fort- et dans son regard, elle savait qu'il la considérait comme son égale.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour comme deux fauves, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Il siffla : sa langue hideuse lâcha d'horribles paquets de salive sur la terre poussiéreuse. Il chargea de l'épaule. Gumi le désarçonna d'un croc-en-jambe.

La jeune fille était grisée. Elle sentait la puissance affluer dans ses veines. Une nouvelle puissance effrayante. Les autres n'étaient que des proies.

Mais les Matryoshka étaient ses alliés, sa meute.

Miku bondit sur l'homme par-derrière et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos. Il trébucha en avant : Gumi lui offrit un coup de genou dans le menton, puis, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, traça cinq sillons de sang sur son visage avant de l'égorger avec la griffe sur son pouce.

Il s'effondra au sol en crachotant, des spasmes parcourant son corps, puis il s'arrêta de bouger. Gumi ricana et s'accroupit, quand Miku l'empoigna par le collet avec rudesse, et la fixa dans les yeux. La turquoise fixa leur jeune recrue : entourée de rouge et de vert, ses pupilles n'étaient que deux petits points dilatés. Des tatouages ornaient ses pommettes, juste sous ses yeux, et sur le centre de son nez. Sa peau était aussi pâle d'un cadavre.

La chef des Matryoshka émit un rire moqueur, ses traits déformés par une grimace de dégoût. Elle rejeta Gumi au loin et tourna les talons. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent sur son visage et était curieuse de voir sa transformation du mode en Fureur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des corps ? articula Gumi.

Luka haussa les épaules.

- On les laisse sur le chemin. C'est un avertissement. Une manière de dire aux autres qu'ils subiront le même sort si jamais ils _essayent_ de se frotter à nous.

Gumi hocha la tête, se releva péniblement. Le retour à la normale était très étrange- elle avait l'impression de porter un poids énorme sur ses épaules; mais elle se demandait si ce n'était la culpabilité plutôt que le contrecoup de la Fureur. Après tout, Gumi venait de tuer…_à nouveau_.

- T'es cannibale, Gumi ?

Gumi sursauta. La question horrible revenait. Et entendre les syllabes qui composaient son nom glisser sur la langue de Miku lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle se racla la gorge, et comme pour se donner une contenance, _un masque_, elle afficha un sourire craquelé.

- Oui, s'entendit-elle dire.

Luka se figea.

Miku tourna la tête doucement. Sonda Gumi de son regard devenu insondable.

Puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux en manger un.

Gumi écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as besoin de forces pour 't'à l'heure, et puis…

Miku plissa les lèvres et les yeux.

- Dépêche-toi de le faire avant que je ne regrette de t'avoir transformée.

- Miku ! s'écria Luka. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est n'importe quoi !

Miku se contenta de craquer son cou d'une manière très peu féminine et de s'échauffer les bras. Gumi restait tendue, les yeux exorbités et les narines palpitantes.

- Tu penses que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, Luka ? demanda Miku. D'avoir transformée une _cannibale_ ?

- J…j'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste qu'on a jamais vu ce que ça pouvait faire… le pouvoir Matryoshka plus le syndrome...

Miku fit volte-face et fixa Luka, le visage dur.

- J'en sais rien du tout non plus… De toute façon, il peut rien arriver…

- Et il va rien arriver, intervint Gumi en souriant.

Luka et Miku tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Gumi. Elle les fixait de son regard très semblable à celui de Miku et se mordait la lèvre si fort que deux filets de sang roulaient le long de son menton.

Miku attendait qu'elle développe, mais apparemment, Gumi restait silencieuse. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche à nouveau mais Gumi la coupa.

- Y va rien arriver, j'te dis, Hatsune.

Sans un mot de plus, Gumi reprit la route vers le lac et son nuage fluorescent, écartant les cadavres sur son passage en évitant de les regarder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Un chapitre un peu plus court, parce qu'avec l'école qu'a repris je me suis un peu dépêchée de l'écrire. On va enfin arriver au Lac Libera dans l'prochain chapitre, vous inquiétez pas.

L'appelation _Slumdog_ est seulement dûe à un souvenir d'enfance et un chien errant qui venait quémander à côté de chez moi à l'Ile Maurice.

Merci pour les commentaires ! Et les anonymes aussi, j'aimerais bien que vous m'en laissiez ! Je mors pas hein :D

***Paru Café**


	5. Immersion stupide

_Il courait, contrôlant son souffle comme on le lui avait appris à faire, à la limite de la rupture… Sautant par-dessus des barbelés, glissant parfois sur le reste des ordures déversées autour du lac, écoutant le sang battre dans ses tempes, l'air sortir de sa bouche. _

_En dépit de la peur qui lui enserrait la poitrine, il aimait ces moments où tout soudain s'enclenche, où on ne peut plus tergiverser et hésiter, simplement rompre son corps à toute vitesse. Cavalier attentif de lui-même, détaché des muscles qui se gorgeaient d'acide, des poumons qui frappaient contre la cage de ses côtes, il n'était plus qu'un cerveau, des yeux aux aguets; chaque embûche, chaque piège de terrain ne passait inaperçu. _

_Sa fuite allait réussir. Malgré les minutes de léthargie qu'il avait passé entre les doigts fantomatiques de la Mort, malgré son peu de nourriture, malgré tout, elle allait réussir, parce que lui, lui, son corps obéissait, pleinement, souplement. _

_Sa vision s'était accrue- au départ, son instinct lui avait hurlé que c'était mauvais signe, ces couleurs accentuées et cette analyse complète des environs, que c'était la Mort qui le tenait, que l'instinct de survie s'était enfin mis en marche- et l'aidait à étudier toutes les issues possible. _

_Un prédateur, le plus dangereux et le plus implacable de tous, était à ses trousses. Il ne devait pas traîner s'il voulait lui échapper._

.

.

.

De la poussière tiède se collait aux pieds nus de Gumi. Elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter les ordures. On ne savait jamais : des objets contondants pouvaient se dissimuler dans ces déchets visqueux.

Gumi avait compris une chose : en tant que Matryoshka, ses sens étaient accentués. Par exemple, certaines couleurs ressortissaient plus que d'autre.

Comme lorsqu'on prenait du LSD.

(Gumi avait eu l'occasion d'en prendre une fois, dans les souterrains. Terrible. Hallucinogène. Elle avait cru discuter avec un hamburger au tofu.

…

Que le souvenir était drôle quand on y repensait.)

La fille aux cheveux verts menait la marche, mais Miku était définitivement la seule à connaître leur destination. Derrière Gumi, Luka observait ses deux alliées, ne sachant à qui se fier.

La chef du gang relevait souvent la tête et semblait humer l'air, réfléchissant longuement. Gumi savait que Miku cherchait les coordonnées de localisation de leur membre disparu, grâce au Bruit, celui qui avait une diluvienne dans la tête – Gakupo – serait bientôt retrouvé. Gumi sentait une énergie nouvelle pulser dans son corps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. A l'exploiter entièrement.

- Tu n'es jamais partie au Lac Libera, pas vrai ? fit la voix chevrotante de Miku.

Gumi hocha la tête, le regard sombre. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le nuage phosphorescent qui flottait constamment au-dessus dudit Lac.

- Et y a quoi là-bas ? A part ce nuage, s'enquit Gumi en enjambant une cannette vide. Saleté, marmonna-t-elle.

- Déjà, pour tout te dire, tu dois être la plus gâtée de nous trois, dit Luka de sa voix chantante, tout en pointant du doigt le hoodie de Gumi. Rien de bien fascinant. C'est un énorme lac fluorescent, parce que les roches et les nappes phréatiques…

- …parce que ça réagit à un produit spécial pour désherber les territoires des bourges des villes, termina Miku. Le nuage, c'est rien que des précipitations qui se forment au-dessus. Comme de la vapeur. Sauf que c'est constant.

- En fait, Gumi, à l'origine, le Lac était un énorme trou creusé pour extraire les roches fluorescentes qui se trouvaient dans le sol, il y a de cela… une bonne cinq centaine d'années. Mais… Les évènements récents ont tout changé, et les travaux ont été abandonnés. Les précipitations, qui ne se forment qu'à cet endroit, ont rempli le trou… Du coup, c'est devenu un lac. Simple.

La réalisation fit son chemin lentement dans le cerveau de Gumi.

- L'eau ne croupit pas et reste saine parce que… Parce que les habitants des souterrains ont creusé leurs canaux, et donc, c'est comme…

- Le Lac est alimenté par la mer. Oui, gloussa Miku. Comme tous les lacs qui ont existé. Le Jourdain qui alimentait la Mer Morte, ou la Tamise se jetait dans la mer Manche… T'vois.

Il y eut un très léger silence, jusqu'à ce que Miku relève la tête, triomphante.

- Je l'ai ! Droit devant !

En un éclair de turquoise et de vert pomme, et sans que Gumi puisse poser la moindre question, la chef Matryoshka l'avait empoignée et l'avait installée précairement sur son dos avant de foncer à vive allure, suivie de près par Luka.

Gumi avait compris qu'il valait mieux fermer les yeux quand elle courrait à une telle allure. Miku semblait la tenir fermement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe. Gumi, de toute manière, connaissait assez son nouveau gang pour savoir que si elle tombait, Miku et Luka ne se retournerait pas pour aller la chercher; elle devrait se débrouiller. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles faisaient de leur mieux pour la faire basculer, au contraire. Miku s'assurait du mieux qu'elle pouvait que la cannibale soit bien accrochée.

Mais quand la jeune fille aux cheveux verts sentit une douche brûlante lui frapper le visage, elle ouvrit brutalement les paupières, pour seulement mieux les refermer. De l'eau à environ quarante degrés lui fouettait les joues.

- Bordel ?! s'écria-t-elle, avant de recracher de l'eau.

Elle entendit Miku baisser la tête et rire.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend maintenant, ricana-t-elle en la faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol boueux.

Gumi se ramassa sur elle-même, le visage tordu de dégoût. Ses mains et genoux étaient couverts de substance visqueuse marron. La boue ne lui faisait pas peur, mais, le sol était jonché de déchets et d'aliments en décomposition. Le nuage fluo au dessus d'elles crachait une pluie torrentielle, chaude et apaisante, mais qui relevaient encore plus les relents écoeurants des alentours.

- Oooooh ouais, le pieeed, soupira Miku, d'une manière obscène.

Gumi tourna la tête vers elle, ses mèches de devant complètement trempées. Elle comprenait ce que Luka voulait dire par « être plus gâtée » qu'elles. Au moins elle, elle avait une capuche. Quant à la chef, elle semblait apprécier la pluie comme si valser sous l'eau chaude était une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et la rendait momentanément aveugle, mais le visage, le corps de Miku décrivait son allégresse de profiter de l'eau. D'énormes volutes de buée s'échappaient de ses lèvres bleuies par son froid constant. Nul doute que la température de l'eau lui faisait du bien.

- 'spèce de tarée, marmonna Gumi en cherchant Luka des yeux.

Gumi la trouva, un peu plus loin. Elle était accroupie au bord du Lac, éclairée par la lumière verte qu'il procurait.

- Luka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gumi en s'approchant.

- Il est dedans.

- Bien sûr que oui, il est dedans ! s'écria Miku en riant. Où voulait tu qu'il soit ?

- Qui est dedans ?

- Pas très intelligente, la cannibale, hein ? Heh. _Gakupo_, bien sûr, ricana Miku.

Si Gumi se sentit mal à l'aise par l'appellation « cannibale », elle n'en montra aucun signe. C'était ce qu'elle était, après tout.

- A l'intérieur du Lac ? murmura Gumi. Impossible. On le verrait facilement…

- Dis-moi, imbécile. Tu vois la longueur du Lac ? Tu vois où il se termine ? Non. Alors. Explique-moi, rien qu'explique-moi; comment retrouver c'foutu con dans cette immensité flamboyante ? Tu as trente secondes, railla Miku.

Gumi essuya rageusement les mèches collées à son front par l'eau. Elle baissa les yeux vers le lac, cligna les paupières. L'eau s'insinuait entre ses cils et la faisait pleurer.

- On peut construire un radeau jusqu'à sa position, s'attacher avec une corde et plonger... commença-t-elle.

Silence de mort.

- Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé, ricana la turquoise en se frottant la nuque.

Gumi lui jeta un regard noir avant de rire.

- Très bonne idée, balbutia Luka. Gakupo est un champion en apnée - c'est le meilleur de nous tous. Il peut tenir quarante minutes et nous en avons épuisé vingt-cinq environ.

- Un quart d'heure de champ d'action, s'écria Miku en sautant sur ses pieds. On n'a pas le temps de discutailler ! Ni le temps de construire un radeau. Ceci suffira !

Elle avait agité la main vers une feuille de tôle rampante sur le sol visqueux. Luka s'en approcha, la soupesa, puis la déposa sur l'eau fluorescente.

- En espérant que ça nous tiendra nous deux... soupira Luka.

- Comment ça, "vous deux ?" grogna Gumi en posant le pied sur la tôle, attentivement.

Miku se tourna vers elle, l'expression indéfinissable.

- Ben, parce que tu plonges, patate.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Non.

- Bwéhéhéhé, y a pas d'non qui tienne. On ne peut pas aller dans l'eau.

- Ahahaha, mais nope, j'ai horreur de l'eau, chef.

- ...

- ...

SCHBANG ! Et plouf ! La chef poussa Gumi, et Gumi atterrit... amerrit, plutôt; barbotant dans l'eau claire avec un air de pure horreur sur le visage.

Miku se pencha vers elle, en ricanant. Gumi fut tentée de lui agripper les épaules pour la faire tomber dans l'eau, mais elle pouvait lire une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux de la chef Matryoshka.

- Tu connais Astérix et Obélix ?

- ... J'en ai lu quelques BD...

- Très bien. Parce que tu vois là-bas - Miku pointa l'horizon - tu vas nous y emmener, en nous poussant, parce qu'on a pas de... pagaies ? Pas gaies ? Hum ?

Gumi allait rétorquer "Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses !" mais l'air concentré de Luka l'en dissuada. Miku n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Allez feignasse ! pérora Miku en poussant Luka sur la tôle. Toi d'abord, et moi après.

Luka s'assit sur les genoux et agrippa les bords de la tôle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Miku, elle, s'installa plus nonchalamment, le nez en l'air pour humer les vapeurs de l'eau. Elle fit un sourire à Gumi, brossa les mèches sur ses yeux, puis s'écria :

- En avant !

Et Gumi de battre les jambes, les bras poussant le poids mort qu'étaient devenues ses supérieures.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un long moment éreintant, Miku ordonna à Gumi de se stopper. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais ne parvint qu'à avaler de longues gorgées d'eau polluée.<p>

- Vous - m'le paierez, ça - chef, suffoqua-t-elle entre deux.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, on lui dira, railla Miku en se penchant au dessus de l'eau. C'est pas tout ça, mais on est pile au bon endroit. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de plonger. Vu comment l'eau est claire, tu l'apercevras tranquille. De plus - elle pausa, levant la tête - il va bientôt faire nuit, et nous on pourra tirer sur la corde si tu as un problème majeur que tu n'auras pas remarqué, la tête sous la flotte.

La fille aux cheveux verts soupira.

- OK; filez-moi la corde.

Silence.

- Luka chou, où est la corde ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas prise avec toi ?

- Mais non, c'était toi qui l'av...vait...

- ...

- ...

On n'entendit plus que le doux clapotis de l'onde. Gumi prit une grande respiration.

- ... Si je comprends bien...

Elle se massa les tempes.

- On n'a pas de corde...

Puis poignarda du regard la chef.

- Et moi je suis censée plonger ?

- Bien résumé, _Tortuga_...

Gumi rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- ...mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel...

Elle se tut : la verte savait très bien ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Elle poussa un énième soupir, prit une grande goulée d'air, puis sans crier gare, s'immergea.

Nager n'était pas aisé. En s'enfuyant des souterrains, elle avait battu les jambes pour remonter vers la surface, mais là, elle retournait vers le fond avec de l'air plein les poumons. Ce qui la ramenait en arrière.

Elle plissa les yeux. La lumière était vraiment très vive, et lui donnait l'impression de **plonger dans un réacteur nucléaire.** Gumi ignora cette sensation et fendit les eaux le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut à court d'air - "déjà ?!" s'étonna-t-elle - et paniqua. De grosses volutes de bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche et de son nez.

Quelque chose lui agrippa la jambe.

Elle sursauta et effectua un salto dans l'eau, ses cheveux se déployant au gré des flots. Le lac était trop éclairé pour qu'elle puisse distinguer correctement quelque chose, mais elle songea à une chaîne de métal. Les gens de la surface jetaient leurs anciennes voitures dans les lacs, d'après ce qu'on lui avait appris, et elle ne voyait pas en quoi le Lac Libera serait une exception.

Elle reprit sa course effrénée, songea à remonter à la surface pour s'oxygéner puis pour replonger. Gumi risquait de s'évanouir.

Vainement, elle continua sur quelques mètres avant de faire demi-tour. Gumi imaginait sans peine son visage se colorer d'une teinte violacée.

- Huuuh !

Gumi ressortit de l'eau à grands gestes, et prit une large goulée d'air.

**CLAC !**

A peine eut-elle le temps de ressentir l'oxygène se propager dans ses muscles qu'on lui asséna une gifle. Elle recula, puis cligna les yeux, aveuglés par l'eau. Sa main gantée vint tenir sa joue brûlante.

- Bordel ?! jura-t-elle.

- Esp... Espèce d'abrutie ! De conne ! IDIOTE ! s'exclama Miku en lui agrippant le collet. Tu t'es immergée sans qu'on te donne d'indications !

Elle lui donna une nouvelle gifle.

- En tant que subordonnée, tu dois écouter - CLAC ! - tes supérieurs, IMBÉCILE !

Gumi cligna des yeux, vainement. Elle ne distinguait rien sauf une vague forme turquoise.

M-mais...

Elle tremblait ?

- Miku !

La voix de Luka les appela au loin. Gumi ouvrit complètement les yeux. Miku grelottait de tout son corps, les lèvres bleuies et les yeux injectés de sang; elle avait plongé dans l'eau. Une buée épaisse s'échappait de sa bouche. Elle était passée en mode Fureur.

Gumi comprit soudainement pourquoi sa joue lui faisait plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire. Les griffes de Miku l'avaient esquintée.

- Pou - pou - pourquoi ? balbutia Gumi.

Elle demandait pourquoi Miku avait plongé.

- Ben parce que t'es une camarade, CRÉTINE ! rugit Miku. TU CROIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE JE SUIS LE GENRE A ABANDONNER MES CANARDS SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE MON CORPS EST FAIBLE ?!

Miku hoquetait de froid. Gumi craignait l'hypothermie... enfin, l'hypo-hypothermie, et poussa doucement Miku vers leur radeau improvisé.

- Passe-la moi, suggéra Luka.

Gumi hissa la chef à bord. Luka l'entoura de ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Miku ne bougeait plus.

- Elle s'est évanouie, informa la rose. Enfin, elle reprend des forces, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Il va falloir que tu te dépêches...

- Compris, fit Gumi.

- Attends, idiote. Active ta Furie d'abord !

- Et je fais ça comment ? La dernière fois, c'était parce que c'était en situation de combat.

- Tu n'as qu'à te mordre la lèvre, comme tu le fais d'habitude.

Surprise, Gumi hésita. Sa soif de sang de tout à l'heure n'était pas apaisée, et ingérer le sien risquait peut-être sa conscience... Mais c'était sa première mission -spéciale- et peu importe à quel point la situation était désespérée, il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et les couleurs s'accentuèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Houhou, j'ai du retaaaaaAaAaAaAard ! /cours pour éviter vos tomates

Merci beaucoup à **Alissa**, **Eternal**, **Piks3l**, **miranda**, **Kiwi-chama** et... **Rosyah** ! Qui m'a donné un énorme coup de fouet d'inspiration pour ce chapitre qui traînait un peu.

Le chapitre six arrivera... dès que je l'aurai terminé. Dans pas siiii longtemps. En fait, dans pas siiii longtemps, il y aura mise à jour des traductions (_TiNaF, Next On, Objectif : une taille en moins_) puis un chapitre d'_Aqua et Le Passeur_. Le calendrier de mes vacances scolaires est bien chargé.

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour mon Certificat de Cambridge le 18 et 19 mars !

Snif...

***Paru Café **vous salue depuis le haut de son hamburger au tofu parlant (qui à cause des _tumblr byakumallow_ et _megurythms_ et d'_osu!_ voit son intelligence diminuée de deux)


	6. Paumes tendues

**a/n:** Pour vous donner une idée de ce chapitre, allez donc écouter le single _Crush_ (radio edit) du groupe _Pendulum_ [album _Immersion_] ou _Blood Sugar [uncensored] _ou_ The Island_. Mon dieu, ce groupe est épique.

J'ai tapé ce chapitre bien plus rapidement. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà à moitié tapé ?!

**Edit:** le pov. gumi en fin de chapitre a été changé en pov. troisième personne, ne changeant rien à la lecture.

***Paru Café**

* * *

><p>L'immersion était différente. L'eau, auparavant aveuglante de clarté, semblait obscure et sans fond. Gumi agita les jambes et fendit les eaux. Elle avait assez d'air; sa Fureur la rendait plus consciente de ses capacité, mais autant se dépêcher. Elle n'avait pas envie de finir avec ce Lac comme cercueil.<p>

Quelque chose lui toucha la jambe.

Agacée d'être interrompue dans sa course, Gumi se retourna pour enlever la chaîne-

"Qu'est-ce que- ?!"

.

Luka pratiquait les premiers secours. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les mettre en œuvre depuis des lustres, mais la voilà, sa chance.

Presser ses lèvres contre celle de Miku amenait toujours ce frisson glacé, pas forcément de déplaisir ni de dégoût, comme une onde électrique qui agitait ses membres et lui rappelait ce jour où elle avait lutté désespérément contre la glaciation.

Elle appuya sur la poitrine de Miku, plusieurs fois. Lui fit avaler de l'air. Compta les pulsations dans sa tête. _Inspire-deux-trois-quatre._

Luka ne paniquait pas; ce n'était pas la première fois que Miku perdait connaissance. Ce qu'elle craignait était la crise d'épilepsie qui arrivait après. Elle semblait bénigne, et s'arrêtait plutôt rapidement, mais qui sait quels dommages internes cela pouvait créer ? Le seul défaut de Matryoshka en ce qui concernait les membres, c'était qu'aucun n'était vraiment âgé. Le syndrome touchait par prédilection des jeunes adultes.

Donc, il n'y avait aucun médecin. Personne ne finissait ses études, après tout ! Des bandes de beaufs, de vrais pots cassés qui s'assemblaient en boitant, avec pour seul idéal de faire sauter le gouvernement qu'ils blâmaient pour leur déchéance sociale.

Luka eut un ricanement.

Les spasmes de Miku commençaient.

.

Le haut-le-corps de Gumi la secoua de partout. Elle recula le plus possible, jusqu'à buter contre autre chose. Elle se retourna, et hoqueta de terreur.

Des bras

suivis de

corps

puis de

jambes

des bras qui la frôlaient

Leurs paumes ouvertes tentaient d'agripper ses bras. Les yeux agrandis de terreur, Gumi plongea le plus loin possible pour leur échapper. Elle cligna les yeux. Ils semblaient avoir disparu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'avait-elle vu au juste ? Une illusion ?

La confusion était telle qu'elle en perdit sa concentration et régressa en mode Folie. L'eau devint si claire qu'elle lui arracha des larmes de douleur. Gumi passa une main sur ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

Elle leva à nouveau la tête pour localiser ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle ne distingua rien. Et Gumi commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

Aurait-elle assez de temps ?

.

Gumi battait le plus vite possible les bras, désespérée. Où se trouvait-il, ce putain de Gakupo ? Il avait intérêt à ne pas être inconscient, celui-là, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le porter. Avec si peu de force en stock...

C'est alors qu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose. Surprise, Gumi fit un petit sursaut en arrière, et contempla la silhouette avec appréhension, craignant une de ces visions rencontrées plus tôt.

Non, il s'agissait bien d'un jeune homme, aux épaules carrées, un hoodie décoré d'un monstre démentiel et des cheveux anormalement longs. Il flottait d'une manière éthérée, ses cheveux se déployant dans l'eau avec la grâce d'une méduse. Ses poings étaient serrés.

Gumi ne distinguait pas très bien son visage, mais sa Fureur s'étendit jusqu'à l'homme et elle sentit qu'il faisait partie de sa _meute_. Elle étouffa un cri de joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé Gakupo et s'approcha jusqu'à lui. Gumi lui secoua les épaules, mais il ne bougeait pas; Gakupo était inconscient.

Elle retint un grognement de frustration et passa son bras par dessus son épaule. Gakupo s'affaissa un peu, mais elle le tint fermement.

Gumi cligna les yeux.

Elle croyait distinguer la vague forme de bras tendus vers elle... Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique causée par le manque d'oxygène et la Fureur.

Courageusement, elle battit les jambes vers le haut, en se rappelant de sa fuite des souterrains.

* * *

><p>Luka vit une tête encapuchonnée de rouge émerger de l'eau.<p>

- Gumi ! Tu es saine et sauve !

- Bien obligée, marmonna la fille aux cheveux rouges. Et j'ai le colis. Tu veux bien le prendre ?

Luka hoqueta quand elle vit la silhouette repliée sur elle-même de Gakupo, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche bleu. Elle le fit grimper sur la tôle par les aisselles. Miku était allongée sur la tôle de tout son long, laissant peu d'espace pour Luka et Gakupo. Elle essuya son front trempé par l'eau brûlante.

- Mi' est en train de se lever petit à petit, expliqua Luka. J'ai bien peur que doives nous pousser encore.

Gumi poussa un grognement frustré. Miku ricana puis annonça d'une voix faible :

- Gakupo a une case quelque part dans la décharge. C'est pas loin. Allons-y.

Et Gumi de se la jouer Obélix.

* * *

><p>Une odeur rance de lait caillé et de viande avariée termina son chemin jusqu'à eux, et Luka fit un mouvement en arrière, une grimace dégoûtée au visage. Avec la pluie froide qui tombait, drue, sur la terre chaude, une brume blafarde masquait le sol spongieux. Ils transportèrent le poids mort qu'était devenu Gakupo, Miku lui tenant les pieds, Gumi les bras.<p>

Elle la voyait lutter pour ne pas grelotter, mâchoire crispée dans la dignité qu'un chef Matryoshka pouvait avoir. Gumi devina à son expression qu'elle était préoccupée : avec l'état critique dans lequel Gakupo se trouvait, son statut de cannibale qui automatiquement ne la faisait pas penser clair maintenant qu'elle était depuis trop longtemps à jeun, et enfin, l'hypothermie aggravée qui était en train de lui geler les os - elle supposait certainement que ce genre de tracas insolites puissent peser sur sa conscience, aussi tordue soit-elle.

Luka conduisait la marche, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans les ordures jusqu'aux chevilles. Gumi l'imaginait sans peine se retenir de hurler, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, révulsée. Étant elle-même écœurée par les relents de pourriture, la jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- _Tortuga_, murmura Miku.

Elle ne répondit pas au mot étranger. Elle devait sûrement regretter son souffle, à présent, car Gumi comprit qu'elle avait avalé une goulée d'air fétide. Pauvre chef.

Gumi serra les dents tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce que Luka s'exclame, surexcitée :

- La voilà, sa case, je l'ai enfin trouvée !

Elle se précipita à grands pas entre deux collines de déchets. La case était construite dans un creux, le "sol" jonché de cartons détrempés, le toit composé d'une feuille de tôle ondulée rudimentaire. Quelques tissus rapiécés, couleur kaki, la dissimulait parfaitement au milieu de rogatons de pommes en décomposition.

Miku jeta sans ménagement les jambes de Gakupo sur la vase collante, tandis que Gumi déposa avec plus de précautions le tronc de son collègue inconscient. Ses doigts se prirent dans les longs cheveux mauves de Gakupo, et les yeux verts de Gumi s'écarquillèrent, ébahis par tant de douceur.

- Gumi, l'interpella Luka.

Elle me tournai vers sa comparse. Son expression soucieuse n'affichait rien de bon.

- Tu trembles, Gumi, informa-t-elle.

- Le froid, contra la jeune fille sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ses mains grelottantes.

- Je dirais plus que tu as de la fièvre, gronda-t-elle en s'approchant hâtivement.

Elle s'arrêta, la main en suspens à quelques centimètres de son front. Ses yeux exprimaient une certaine crainte, cherchait une approbation de la part de leur jeune recrue. Malgré l'habitude, Gumi ne put m'empêcher de se sentir blessée; mais Luka n'était pourtant pas en tort, elle n'était qu'une cannibale, après tout. Il était normal de la traiter en paria.

Luka n'avait pas besoin de lui toucher le front pour savoir qu'elle avait de la fièvre : Gumi était en nage, sa respiration devenait laborieuse, les yeux hagards.

- J'crois que je vais me reposer, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

- Oui, on va faire ça, acquiesça Luka en lui attrapant le bras, doucement.

Elle glissa le long du mur gluant, la tête penchée sur l'épaule. Son regard allait de Miku, étendue de tout son long sur le sol, les jambes à l'extérieur de la case, et les mains crispées sur sa gorge - de larges volutes de buée s'échappaient de ses lèvres bleuies - à Gakupo, toujours inerte, face contre terre, pâle comme la mort.

De la fièvre ? C'était bien possible. Son corps pulsait douloureusement et elle était morte de faim. N'importe quelle nourriture irait, mais de la viande humaine la rassasiait toujours pleinement tandis que le reste lui donnait une simple sensation d'apaisement temporaire. Et puis, la fièvre expliquerait bien les visions qu'elle avait eues dans le Lac.

_si seulement c'était aussi simple..._

La pluie tambourinait toujours contre la tôle. Une goutte d'eau tiède s'écrasa sur la joue de Gumi. Luka s'était accroupie et administrait les premiers soins à Gakupo; puis elle sortit sa panoplie d'aiguilles et de pinces de ses poches - comment avait-elle fait pour les dissimuler ? La voir s'affairer si vivement intrigua la jeune fille aux cheveux verts : Miku semblait presque en train de crever, et pourtant, Luka se démenait pour maintenir ce gars en vie au mépris de celle de la chef.

Inexorablement, ses paupières s'alourdirent, lentement, lentement.

- _Tortuga_, suffoqua Miku, hé ! _Tortuga_ ! _Tortuga_ !

Luka se tordit le cou pour l'observer, puis fixa Gumi des ses yeux colorés par la Folie.

- C'est toi, qu'elle appelle ?

- Possible, murmura _Tortuga_ en dardant un regard courroucé vers la turquoise.

La chef semblait plus moribonde que jamais, mais ses yeux brillaient si étrangement qu'un frisson secoua Gumi des pieds à la tête. Bientôt, ils virent Miku se mettre à convulser, les membres désarticulés comme si elle était devenue une poupée de chiffon.

- Luka, qu'a-t-elle ? s'alarma la jeune Matryoshka.

- Rien de grave, grogna Luka à brûle-pourpoint. Ça arrive parfois, le contrecoup de _sa_ Fureur.

- Mais c'est sûrement très grave, répliqua Gumi. Personne n'a ce genre de convulsions, c'est trop rapide, on dirait plus une crise d'épilepsie.

Lèvres plissées, Luka ignora ses protestations, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur les aiguilles qu'elle plantait çà et là sur des endroits du corps de Gakupo, le faisant parfois se crisper. Gumi voyait bien que la rose se forçait à fermer les yeux sur l'état de Miku. C'était sûrement un maelström de sentiments qui hurlait au fond d'elle.

- _Tortuga_ ! répéta Miku, d'une voix étrangement rauque, sifflante.

La commissure au coin des lèvres, elle rampait vers la cannibale, désincarnée, agitée de soubresauts comme une goule ricanante, son sourire hantant pour longtemps ses cauchemars.

- Hé, _Panda Hero_, susurra-t-elle. T'as faim ?

Gumi se mordit la lèvre à l'endroit habituel, ne fut pas étonnée de sentir des croûtes.

- Parce que de l'autre côté des ordures, il y a un immense terrain de chasse... Dis voir, t'as pas envie de te faire un petit gueuleton ?

Miku la fixait avec une telle insistance que Gumi crut avoir face à un serpent dangereux. Son corps raidi par la crainte et la fatigue, elle se recroquevillai sur moi-même, alors que Miku s'évanouit, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé à convulser.

Là seulement, elle m'autorisa à plonger dans le sommeil, en priant pour qu'il soit sans rêves - sans cauchemars. Juste une immensité de noirceur dans laquelle s'abandonner à corps perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**p**

**l**

**i**

**c**

**p**

**l**

**o**

**c**

**...**

**tout va bien.**

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla en sursaut au timbre apaisant qu'avait cette voix dans l'immensité effrayante de son sommeil. Gumi était encore dans la case de fortune. Luka avait glissé de son piédestal et dormait au sol, face contre terre, aux côtés de Miku, endormie les bras en croix. Elles étaient très pâles, mais ça pouvait très bien être la couleur maussade du relief - vert choux de Bruxelles, gris bouteille, vert vomi, j'en passe et des mauvaises - causée par la pluie tiède inlassable, qui ramollissait tout.<p>

Gakupo était dressé sur son séant, le dos contre le mur et les mains douloureusement tremblantes. Il darda son regard bleu sur Gumi sitôt qu'elle se redressa et s'aperçut alors de sa Folie.

Vêtu, tout comme elle, d'un hoodie, le sien bleu criard, il avait natté sur le devant une de ses longues mèches - la gauche - pendant notre sommeil. Il gardait sur Gumi les yeux exorbités, et aux plis au coin de ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son expression habituelle. Curieusement, Gakupo lui rappelait un hibou, dont les yeux sont toujours grands ouverts, inquisiteurs, mais en même temps, émerveillés.

Sa peau, comme tous les Matryoshka qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'ici, était livide; trois points noirs, alignés et verticaux, se dessinaient de la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'en dessous de son œil droit. On ne distinguait que vaguement le côté gauche de son visage, dissimulé par de longues mèches mauves et aplaties par l'eau tiède.

Dans la pénombre, elle ne put distinguer la couleur qui encerclait sa pupille.

- Bonjour, croassa Gumi, ne trouvant mieux à dire.

Il lui hocha la tête, brièvement. Et le silence s'installa, sournois.

- Tu les as vus ?

Surprise, Gumi sursauta. Sa voix était très différente des autres. Elle avait un timbre rauque; grave. Elle balbutia :

- V-vus _quoi_ ?

- Les choses... dans le Lac.

Gumi écarquilla les yeux.

- Les... _bras_ ? Les gens qui essayaient de nous attraper ?

Un sourire inquiétant fendit ses lèvres.

- Ce sont des morts.


	7. Eclair

Aria tira trop fort sur sa chemise, et, avec un grand RIIIIIIIP, le tissu se déchira. Elle resta un long moment debout, yeux écarquillés, un morceau de lin dans la main droite avant d'examiner la barrière en fer. Voletait au vent du tissu... Oh ! Elle s'était accrochée. Et maintenant, elle avait un énorme trou dans son vêtement, depuis l'aisselle jusqu'à la hanche.

Elle poussa un soupir ennuyé. Il avait fallu escalader la barrière pour revenir sur le toit, et maintenant, sa mère allait lui crier dessus... enfin, si elle voyait sa mère...

Aria observa les environs. Rien n'avait changé sur le toit : mêmes paysages, mêmes bruits furieux venant de la ville en bas, même triste sol en béton... La porte donnant sur l'escalier était entrouverte. Un cactus en pot était y était posé tout près.

C'était Aria qui l'avait emmené ici. Elle avait dû aller à la frontière, très près des habitants des bidonvilles qui l'avaient observée de manière... non pas hostile, mais... avide ? Un tout petit cactus se tenait tout droit, tout fier, ignorant les ordures jonchant sur le sol pour atteindre le soleil. Avec milles précautions, Aria l'avait ramené ici mais sa mère lui avait laissé une note comme quoi elle ne voulait pas de plantes ici. Aussi Aria avait décidé de l'emmener sur le toit, espérant à la fois donner un peu de fraîcheur, mais pensant secrètement jouer un tour aux habitants de cet immeuble : qui s'attendrait à un cactus en pot en haut d'un escalier ? Aria jubilait à l'idée que le concierge se fasse piquer les gros mollets.

Enfin, ce n'était bien qu'un rêve. Malgré le fait que ce soit le seul immeuble de la ville avec un escalier menant à un toit (tous les autres gratte-ciels étaient automatisés, et il fallait prendre l'ascenseur) personne ne venait ici à part elle.

Si d'ordinaire cette solitude lui aurait pesé, aujourd'hui, elle était contente. Aria n'avait plus cours depuis une semaine : les écoles avaient fermé sous décrets du gouvernement. Personne ne savait pourquoi, les quelques professeurs soucieux de leurs élèves de plus en plus à la dérive qui avaient osé demander ce qui se passait avaient rapidement et subtilement été menacés.

Aria ne se plaignait pas : à l'école, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se croyait meilleure que les autres "parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles" (oh non, au contraire : elle les enviait. Ces filles-là étaient courageuses, elles devaient sûrement se lever tôt pour se maquiller et prendre soin d'elle, et ce n'était sûrement pas une pauvre fille qui portait des chaussures en toile et qui lisait le dernier roman best-seller pour adolescents qui allait se croire supérieure aux autres juste parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans le moule. Elle en connaissait une - une seule - qui faisait sa fière, vivait dans un monde 2D et crachait sur les autres en étant très chiante, avec une voix nasillarde disant que "moi j'écris coooooorrectement ! et je lis des livres plutôt que d'aller sur Internet". Aria pouvait vraiment pas la saquer. _C'est pas parce que ces gens te semblent sans profondeur en apparence qu'ils le sont intérieurement. Ferme ta gueule, connasse superficielle_.)

Non, Aria était juste un peu trop décontractée. C'était soit tout soit rien du tout avec elle : des notes allant de 1 à 20, des sprints avec des temps records comme des résultats médiocres en sport collectif. Lorsqu'on lui parlait, elle était ailleurs, et lorsqu'elle prenait la parole, c'était trop éthéré pour qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit. Quand elle intervenait en classe, les autres poussaient des grognements exaspérés, certains sortaient de la salle même, incapables d'écouter une seconde de plus cette fille si bizarre.

Et pourtant Aria ne demandait qu'à avoir des amis. Elle admirait tous ses camarades : ils sortaient en boîte, revenaient détruits le matin, riaient bruyamment dans les couloirs et gardaient toujours de quoi impressionner les autres avec de très bons résultats scolaires.

Les nuits lors de ses escapades, Aria mentait brillamment à sa mère (ce n'était pas bien difficile : il suffisait de laisser une note sur le frigidaire) en déclarant qu'elle allait en boîte avec des amis.

Techniquement... ce n'était pas un mensonge, non ?

Elle allait dans le minuscule quartier underground avec des policiers habitués pour écouter un genre musical jugé dangereux par le gouvernement. L'adrénaline lui courrait à travers le sang, encore plus vif que l'aurait fait la drogue que les gens du quartier se passait discrètement.

Une fois, par mégarde, un homme lui avait glissé dans la paume la petite pilule orange vif, luisant presque sous les néons fatigués avant que Lily ne lui arrache rageusement des mains.

Aria savait que c'était prendre un chemin mortel, mais l'excitation l'avait prise : et si Lily ne lui avait pas repris le cachet, elle l'aurait avalé.

C'aurait pu attirer l'attention de sa mère. Et elle ne serait plus marginalisée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait la tête à faire la fête elle aussi, ressentir ce besoin que ressentaient tous les autres, celui de se lâcher, de danser.

Peut-être qu'elle serait comme les autres, peut-être qu'elle aurait des amis.

Et pourtant... Elle avait beau tenter d'essayer de comprendre l'attrait que pouvaient avoir les dancehalls, elle n'y arrivait pas. L'expression extatique sur le visage de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'ils y allaient puis en revenaient était sans prix, alors, elle se demandait, d'où leur venait cette énergie ? Cette adrénaline ?

Y avait-il une histoire de drogue sous la couverture des dancehalls ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais tenté d'y entrer. Elle s'était maquillée comme une pro, avait revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements... Mais il est interdit d'y entrer seule.

Aria avait bien essayé d'embarquer la personne la plus proche d'une amie qu'elle ait, Lily, mais celle-ci était soit de garde sentinelle soit refusait catégoriquement d'y aller. Laissant Aria rentrer bredouille et humiliée...

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent cependant.

Depuis qu'elle était née, elle avait ressenti un sentiment grandir dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait interprété en tant que solitude- mais au cours de ces dernières années, ce sentiment s'était développé en un vide affreux qui lui donnait l'envie de s'enfuir de cette ville. Pas n'importe où ! Un endroit dans son cœur la poussait à aller à une place spécifique au milieu du désert.

Mais pouvait-elle réellement abandonner sa ville et affronter l'inconnu ? Enfant, on la défendait de s'approcher des bidonvilles, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, la curiosité et cette avidité de s'enfuir la poussait à traîner près des anciens docks et à fixer l'horizon d'un jaune sale avec des yeux plissés mais envieux.

Et ce matin, elle avait découvert quelque chose d'impressionnant.

Aria n'était pas sûre de savoir si cela valait quelque chose, ou si c'était réel... Mais elle l'avait vu, ce phénomène. Quand bien même elle aurait juré entendre les pensées incongrues d'autres élèves parfois, elle ne se croyait pas folle. Pas encore.

Il fallait en avoir le coeur net.

Tremblante, elle décida de retenter l'expérience. Tendant le bras vers le grillage en fer, elle se concentra et...

un éclair sépara son avant-bras de son poignet.

Ses jointures touchaient le fer chaud tandis qu'un éclair jaune, aveuglant, brûlant, reliait son bras tendu et la paume de sa main. C'était hallucinant. Aria déglutit, cligna des yeux et secoua la main, comme pour secouer des gouttes d'eau; et son poignet était à sa place normale. Elle ne ressentait qu'une simple démangeaison, brûlante, à l'endroit où sa peau semblait s'être scindée en deux.

C'était l'heure du vrai test, dans ce cas.

Aria prit son élan et commença à courir vers le grillage. Elle allait l'atteindre dans trois secondes... une seconde... et soudain un autre éclair. Elle était passée de l'autre côté de la barrière, gigotant en l'air, un peu comme dans les dessins animés où les méchants tombent dans une falaise. Elle cligna des yeux; un autre flash aveuglant se refléta sur les fenêtres et elle se retrouvait sur le rebord du grillage.

Glissant ses doigts à travers les entrelaçements de fer, Aria observa le vide en dessous de ses pieds, hors d'haleine. Elle avait... quelque chose. D'étrange.

Qui avait un lien avec cet endroit où elle voulait désespérément aller.

Elle le sentait du plus profond de son cœur.

Et elle avait foi en son cœur.

Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait l'attendre là-bas, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Coûte que coûte.

Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Lily de la rejoindre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lily observait partout, la paupière palpitante. Ses mains tremblaient, elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang et était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Ses deux camarades policiers, qui avaient étudiés sur les mêmes bancs à l'école qu'elle, se lançaient des boulettes de papier sans prêter attention à l'état névrosé de Lily. Ils s'étaient habitués à force : pour Piko et Miki, Lily n'était qu'une droguée, accro au speed. Mais après, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne crachaient pas sur une pilule de temps à autres eux aussi. Autant se taire.

Miki leva mollement les yeux vers la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. C'était une amie d'Aria, une jeune fille au regard vif et sagace avec de longs cheveux blancs. Sûrement une junkie, elle aussi, à en juger son teint livide et les cernes sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille vint frapper ses mains sur la table de Lily. Lily ne montra de réaction qu'après un petit temps mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'arrive plus... il faut que j'y aille.

- Mais où ?

- Je ne sais pas... Là où ça veut m'emmener. J'ai passé trop de temps à l'ignorer.

Miki décida d'ignorer la conversation. Elle déposa un carré de chewing-gum dans sa bouche et rumina un instant avant de faire un petit bruit appréciatif. Cerise ! C'était son jour de chance.

Un coup d'oeil à la pendule indiquait surtout la température lui montra qu'il faisait encore plus chaud que d'habitude. Elle poussa un soupir. Piko lui haussa un sourcil blanc, en contraste avec sa peau basanée.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

- Chais pas, tu fais de ces bruits... C'est pas comme si on nous avait chargés du dossier du Lac... non ?

- Et Big Alphonse vont partir sur les quais ?

- Y reviendront pas vivants...- ! Lily ?

La blonde s'était levée sans un bruit, et déposé sa casquette et son enseigne de policier sur le bureau. Sous ses cheveux, elle transpirait, pourtant ses lèvres étaient toutes bleues. Un air meurtrier apparaissait sur son visage : Miki se tassa sur son siège. Lily était la meilleure tireuse de leur escadron et la rouquine ne voulait décidément pas provoquer de clash avec sa camarade.

- J'arrête de bosser, siffla Lily en retirant rageusement les badges sur son uniforme. J'ai cette putain de voix à l'arrière de ma tête qui me susurre depuis que je suis gosse de me barrer et de foutre le camp vers cet endroit, ajouta-t-elle en ôtant ses gants. Autant que j'en aie le coeur net et que j'y aille putain, parce que ça va me tuer, ça va me tuer si j'y résiste encore.

Piko se leva d'un bond, la main sur le colt.

- Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La femme se tourna lentement, et avec un air pathétique, gémit :

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai froid...

Ignorant les regards abasourdis des autres officiers, Lily adressa un signe de tête à Aria et les deux filèrent du poste de police.

Elles marchèrent un instant, sans se presser, regardant une dernière fois les environs : les voitures qui crachotaient des nuages de fumée noire, les passants pressés, les gratte-ciels qui semblaient toucher l'infini. Elles allaient faire un long voyage, et pourtant, elles ne ressentaient même pas le besoin de prendre des vivres ou de l'eau.

Le soleil tapait dur et pourtant elles avaient froid.

Après cinq minutes, la foule commençant à se disperser, d'un simple regard, Aria et Lily se mirent à courir. Doucement au départ, puis au maximum de leur vitesse : un sprint jusqu'à la frontière entre les bidonvilles et la cité.

Essoufflée, la gorge brûlant, Lily observa le domaine des habitants des ordures, comme on les appelait parfois. Ils les observaient un peu suspicieusement. Lily savait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de marcher en leur territoire, même en pleine journée. Elles allaient devoir faire le tour.

Lily se tourna pour faire part de son plan à Aria, quand elle se stoppa en plein élan et haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi t'as un trou dans ta chemise, toi, même ?

Et Aria de s'esclaffer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: Considérez ce chapitre (très court je l'admets, mais c'est) comme un prologue de la seconde partie. l'histoire est loin d'être terminée. Elle vient même à peine de commencer... ne vous inquiétez, gumi est toujours le personnage principal. je suis juste en train d'introduire d'autres personnages qui vont se révéler plus ou moins important.

la prochaine fois, on parle de braquage, de nouveaux bâtiments, de nouvelles initiations, d'un nouveau plan top secret de la mort qui tue, mais surtout, SURTOUT, de nouvelles fringues. bah oui parce que la pauvre goomy va quand même pas porter de telles fripes toute sa vie. renverser le gouvernement sans être classe, c'est un sacrilège ! mais j'en ai trop dit.

j'ai prévu plein, plein de trucs, et j'ai la niaque nécessaire pour les vomir sur clavier. pas forcément le temps. je vous demanderai donc d'être patients avec moi B)

j'en profite pour vous dire, toujours, de lire les fictions de Sarabeka (que je n'ai pas eu le temps moi-même de lire) et aussi de jeter un nœ-nœil sur un p'tit bourgeon nommé KLEPTOkegasu. je dis ça je dis rien ahem.

bref bisous, et d'autres publications devraient arriver prochainement.

*Paru Café


	8. Cadeaux

Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, l'éclat des nuages mortel. Le petit groupe marchait inlassablement, la capuche rabattue sur le crâne sous la chaleur du désert poussiéreux. Leur visage de marbre ne faisait transparaître qu'une expression détachée, comme si cette randonnée sous la braise n'était qu'une banalité. Enfin, pour tous, sauf une. Celle au pull rouge transpirait comme un porc, son regard fiévreux encerclé de cernes. Avec des dents semi-aiguisées, elle mordillait sa peau, ignorait la plaie profonde qui avait entaillé sa lèvre supérieure.

La voix de Miku retentit, claire et nasillarde, comme toujours, moqueuse.

- Ben alors, Gumi... t'as pas besoin d'un petit coup de main ?

Gumi secoua vigoureusement la tête, éclaboussant Luka de sa sueur qui fit une moue de dégoût.

- Tu sais que l'un d'entre nous peut te porter sur son dos, hm ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait faire sa têtue et prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, non; sa hantise était de monter sur le dos d'un de ses camarades et de lui arracher les oreilles avec ses dents... de loin, avec son nez bouché, elle parvenait à se contrôler et dominer l'instinct cannibale, mais aussi près d'une chair rafraichissante sous cette chaleur... non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Suivre la marche. Attendre l'estomac vide. Quand ils seraient arrivés à destination (dont elle ignorait tout) elle pourrait se rassasier. Pas maintenant.

Gakupo pouffa un peu. Il leva son regard presque transparent vers le ciel et haussa les épaules.

- Quand je pense que dans d'autres pays, il neige...!

Luka haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce que c'est aussi blanc que tu le racontes ?

- Aussi blanc que le blanc de tes yeux, et encore, acquiesça Gakupo. C'est aussi blanc qu'un nuage.

- Et tu dis que c'est froid ? demanda Miku. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les nuages aussi sont froids ?

- Peut-être. Les deux sont faits d'eau, après tout.

- Les nuages sont en eau ? s'exclama Gumi.

- Ben bien sûr. Ils nous apprennent ça à l'école !

- Je ne suis pas vraiment partie à l'école, lâcha sèchement Gumi.

- Ah bon ? fit Luka. Mais je croyais que les enfants des souterrains étaient quand même éduqués...

- Ils le sont, marmonna Gumi. Mais moi... J'y suis allée deux ans, de quoi compter et gérer des stocks... je sais lire, un petit peu. Je crois. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas essayé.

- Tu disais que tu avais lu Astérix et Obélix ?

- Enfin... pas vraiment moi. On me l'a lu. Ma soeur. Elle me faisait l'école à la maison parce qu'après je suis partie des bancs publics.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des petits soucis. En fait, la plupart de nos profs ont été arrêtés. Ils enseignaient, et d'un seul coup, la milice débarquait et leur passait les menottes. On disait qu'ils faisaient passer des gens de l'autre côté, à la surface. Les rumeurs étaient vraies : c'est en contactant un professeur de primaire que j'ai pu m'en aller, au final... Enfin, du coup, ma soeur a considéré que j'étais trop jeune et impressionnable pour que je reste à l'école, à voir toutes ces arrestations. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de main.

- Ca ne t'a pas vraiment réussi, ricana Miku en agitant la main.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien. C'est juste que nous sommes partis à l'école - Luka et moi - et nous y sommes restées... longtemps... trop longtemps. Juste assez pour qu'on se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le gouvernement actuel.

Gakupo poussa un soupir.

- Les enfants qui vont dans les dancehalls sont en général assez peu matures et n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir par eux-même... Enfin, le temps... l'occasion, plutôt. Les journaux sont censurés, les écoles conseillent des livres sans polémique... Et le soir, quand ils sortent, ils vont danser... L'alcool et la musique inhibe complètement leurs pensées. Les dancehalls... existent pour détourner l'attention des gens... Comme toutes les distractions organisées par le gouvernement en somme. C'a toujours été comme ça. On organise des tournois et des coupes du monde et des jeux pour nous distraire... distraire dans tous les sens du terme. Ce n'est pas le symbole d'une économie florissante, mais plutôt d'un monde en déclin : et en soi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cela met du baume au coeur. Mais l'argent utilisé pour organiser ces réjouissances pourrait être utilisé pour aider ceux dans le besoin, vous me suivez ? Quoi qu'il en soit, renchérit Gakupo, cette technique empêche les habitants de la ville de penser par eux-mêmes, surtout les plus jeunes.

- Au bout d'un moment dans l'âge adulte, sans responsable légal pour les encadrer, ils commencent à se poser des questions... C'est à ce moment-là que le gouvernement a deux options : soit on les fait passer à la trappe, soit on leur donne un métier dans lequel ils se jettent à corps perdu, parce que, c'est soit être utile à leur société soit la mort, compléta Luka.

- Il y a ceux qui refusent ce système. En général, ils vont s'alimenter en speed, une drogue qui fait travailler le cerveau à toute vitesse. Pour s'en procurer, on va dans les quartiers qui bordent la frontière entre la ville et les bidonvilles. Si on se fait arrêter, on se fait passer à tabac. Sinon... on tombe dans la débauche... et petit à petit... on devient soi-même un chien des bidonvilles, acheva Miku.

- Alors... les habitants des bidonvilles... balbutia Gumi.

- Sont en fait très intelligents. Ce sont les philosophes, les professeurs, les pompiers... rejetés par le gouvernement... le virus cannibale a sûrement été créé depuis un laboratoire de la ville et disséminé dans l'insalubrité des quartiers bidonvilles... pour qu'ils se déchirent de l'intérieur... et meurent à petit feu.

- Voilà pourquoi vous ne voulez pas les tuer. Voilà pourquoi vous ne voulez pas utiliser vos griffes, cracha Gumi. Vous ne voulez pas les blesser.

- Ce sont des érudits, siffla Miku. Des gens menacés par le gouvernement que nous voulons renverser. Des réfugiés diplomatiques. Alors oui, nous ne voulons pas les blesser. Ils sont... importants. Bien plus intelligents que nous le serons jamais. Les frapper lorsqu'ils sont enragés à cause de ce virus, c'est juste un moyen de les mettre hors-service pendant un instant et les ramener à leurs sens. Mais les tuer ? C'est triste.

- Alors... Pourquoi vous m'avez laissée faire, tout à l'heure ?! s'écria Gumi. Je ne... Je ne savais pas ! Si j'avais su, je les aurai épargnés !

Miku fit volte-face, balayant le sable brun de ses talons.

- Non, murmura-t-elle, plantant ses yeux flamboyants de bleu et de jaune dans ceux de Gumi. Tu ne te serais pas arrêtée. Parce que tu es comme eux, une cannibale : tu ne faisais pas la différence entre ami et ennemi.

- Si, feula Gumi. Je suis certes une cannibale - et c'est un instinct animal, féral, phénoménal - mais je comprenais qu'ils étaient mes proies - et vous, ma meute. Si vous y étiez mises à deux, Luka et toi, avec le Bruit, je suis sûre et certaine - vous m'auriez arrêtée.

Avec une grimace, Gumi lâcha :

- Je suis obligée d'obéir au chef de la meute après tout, _Capitaine_.

Miku la toisa un instant, son regard assombri de pensées contradictoires dont Gumi ressentait la violence. Elle roula des épaules, puis leva soudainement le nez.

- Luka, lâcha-t-elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Des nouvelles recrues ?

- Allons vers l'usine désaffectée, ordonna Miku en claquant la langue. Pour pouvoir les accueillir convenablement. Ils font la traversée du désert sans s'être éveillés correctement, alors je préférerais les avoir sans qu'ils soient complètement déshydratés ou affamés. Vu que notre stock de nourriture va revenir à Gumi, là.

Gumi leva un sourcil. Miku posa une main gantée sur son épaule.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, à quel point tu souffres en ce moment. J'ai le froid en moi, et toi le virus. Un monstre en nous.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts sentit un mélange d'affection et de peine s'écraser sur sa poitrine : le Bruit de Miku se mêlait au sien. Voilà ce que ça faisait... Elle poussa un soupir et hocha la tête, avant d'emboîter le pas à Luka.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils se mirent tous à courir. Gumi suivit le rythme assez facilement, se doutant bien qu'ils ralentissaient pour elle. Maintenant que Miku lui avait confirmé qu'ils auraient de quoi manger à l'usine, son ventre se plaignait moins.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Au bout de vingt minutes, une vieille usine au toit de tôle troué fit son apparition. L'asphalte tapissant les bordures indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une usine, mais plutôt d'un hangar désaffecté. Gakupo tira sur des portes de métal grinçantes pour révéler un espace vaste, aux poutres rongées par la rouille. Tout au fond, Gumi pouvait apercevoir des lits de fortunes.<p>

Sur la droites, assis sur des bidons et des tonneaux en fer, quatre personnes, vêtues de sweats à capuche colorés les attendaient d'un air nonchalant.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, gronda l'une d'entre eux. On a entendu ton appel, chef, et pourtant c'est toi qui est en retard ?

- Il en manque plein, non ? s'enquit Miku en joggant vers eux.

- Oui, ils sont coincés au nord... Une histoire de sniper qui a mal tourné.

- Oh, on les verra bien assez tôt... dans le pire des cas je lance un rassemblement. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas urgent. Je voulais surtout vous présenter nos nouvelles recrues.

Luka poussa un cri de joie.

- Vous avez pu ramener les graines ?

- Oui, fit un jeune homme en soulevant un sac en toile. Juste à toi de trouver un sol fertile... Il faudra se dépêcher, je doute qu'elles soient fraiches.

- Tu connais Luka, rit Gakupo. C'est une prodige de l'horticulture, alors, ça ira.

Luka rosit sous les compliments et fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu du sac.

- Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle, heiiiiiin ? s'écria une fille en s'approchant près, très près de Gumi.

Gumi fit un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés. Elle sentait bon... Un coup de mâchoire et elle pouvait lui bouffer son nez...

- Attends, avant de faire les présentations, grogna Miku. C'est pas la seule, de nouvelle. Gumi !

Gumi tourna la tête et ses réflexes de base-ball la firent attraper un paquet dans ses mains. Dieu soit loué, de la viande ! Elle mordit dans la viande crue même, sans se soucier des regards perplexes des autres membres. Miku ricana.

- Ok, les gars, je vous présente Gumi. Gumi, dis bonjour.

- Bonchour, marmonna machinalement Gumi, en mastiquant la viande salée.

- C'est une des nôtres, mais il s'avère qu'elle est aussi cannibale - oh, pas de souci, elle est normale. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle a plus tendance à tuer qu'à frapper, donc je vais me charger de lui trouver une arme adéquate, continua Miku. Et de vous demander de l'aider avec votre Bruit si vous la voyez péter un câble.

Les quatre autres Matryoshka hochèrent la tête d'un air circonspect.

- Ben alors, vous vous présentez pas ? ricana Miku.

- Ok, bon, ben, moi, c'est Rin, reprit la fille qui avait pénétré dans son espace vital.

Gumi leva les yeux et l'observa de haut en bas : cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés, une vilaine cicatrice qui traversait son nez, petite, svelte, capuche rabattue sur un sweat gris, pas vraiment décoré hormis d'un ours en peluche au-dessus d'une poche.

- Moi, c'est Len, fit un autre.

Il ressemblait à Rin, beaucoup même, peut-être son frère, son jumeau sûrement ? Depuis la capuche entourant sa tête des mèches emmêlées rebiquaient vers le plafond avec détermination. Il avait la bouche fermée en moue, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour lui parler, Gumi vit qu'il lui manquait une dent, près des incisives. Son sweat était noir, avec des cordelettes rouges.

L'autre s'appelait Meiko, lui dit Miku. Elle était en mode Folie : son visage était mortellement pâle. Un élastique à boules jaunes retenaient ses mèches brunes vers le haut. Un trait noir sur ses pommettes et trois points verticaux sur son nez lui barraient le visage. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et remonta son haut de jogging rouge sur son menton.

- Je suis Kaito, se présenta le dernier, avec un petit signe de la tête.

Il était habillé d'un sweat blanc, tâché d'huile de moteur. Ses cheveux bleus lui tombaient sans arrêt sur ses yeux, aussi glissa-t-il une barrette sur la gauche. Trois V descendaient vers son nez et un égal était marqué sur chaque joue.

Les présentations faites, tous se réunirent autour d'un foyer creusé par Gakupo. Ils s'installèrent sur des bidons et firent griller un peu de viande et - des légumes. Gumi vit pour la première fois du potiron. Tous mangèrent avec parcimonie, sauf Gumi qui se goinfra, sans avoir le sentiment d'être rassasiée complètement. Ils échangèrent des plaisanteries et la plupart firent un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient vu : Gumi écouta sans vraiment comprendre qu'une unité de leur gang était coincée quelque part et essayait d'échapper à la milice, ce qui n'était pas compliqué en soi, mais qu'il fallait faire en sorte de ne pas laisser de traces, ce qui était plus long.

Après le dîner, Miku entraîna Gumi à l'écart, lui indiquant un coin sombre du hangar. Elle ouvrit un coffre (qui ressemblait à un vieux congélateur) et Gumi vit, bouche bée, une multitude d'armes.

Armes à feu, épées... Tout dans ce congélateur cassé était conçu pour tuer ou blesser.

- J'ai réfléchi, expliqua Miku. Avec une épée, tu tuerais les autres à coup sûr. Je ne te fais pas confiance avec les fusils - je ne fais confiance qu'à peu d'entre nous avec les fusils - alors... je vais sûrement te rendre ta batte de base-ball.

Les yeux de Gumi brillèrent.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Ta batte se trouve dans notre autre planque, qui se trouve à trente kilomètres d'ici. Je vais demander à notre unité qui revient de sa mission de passer prendre ta batte en revenant, ça te va ? Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te démerder avec ça.

Elle tira un tuyau long comme un balai. C'était lourd, brillant et froid, cabossé à certains endroits. Puis, d'un panier, elle retira deux vieux gants de toile, tâchés de peinture blanche.

- Je me doute bien qu'avec des gants de cuir, tu vas étouffer.

Gumi serra les deux nouveaux cadeaux avec un air pensif, tandis que Miku s'éloignait. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait avec ce gang, mais c'était bien plus structuré que ces dernières années d'errance et de culpabilité et de mort. Ca lui plaisait. C'était comme retourner dans une équipe de base-ball, avec un capitaine et des arrières... Elle poussa un soupir. Oui, ça lui plaisait, définitivement.

Elle s'endormit avec le tuyau collé contre son corps, les yeux contemplant les étoiles par les trous dans le toit du hangar.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, des coups bruyants retentirent contre la double porte de métal, et deux nouvelles recrues s'effondrèrent juste à côté d'elle. Gumi leva à peine le nez pour les observer - la fatigue l'emportait - et se fit la promesse de les accueillir convenablement le matin venu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**a/n**: voilà, expédié ! le chapitre est bien court, mais, c'est mieux que rien.

je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire... il ne se passe rien pour le moment... rien de spécial... disons que ça va venir... mais je peux pas me jeter dans l'action tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? un peu de bases avant tout.

encore un grand merci à vous de suivre cette fic, et si ça ne vous embête pas, un 'tit commentaire ? ;)

***Paru Café**


End file.
